Vow of Silence
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: As their last year of high school draws closer to an end,colleges in England and Cairo peek over the horizon,Yami strives to strengthen the bond with Yugi.However,Yugi just continues to push Yami away.Why?And what will Yami do about it.Abuse,rape etc
1. At Arms Length

A/N: This is Mana here! Yes, I mean as in QueenManaOfEgypt. I'd like to take this chance to introduce you to my new profile. **My new strictly yaoi profile might I add. **I'd like to ask you all to check out my story: **Drops** **of** **Rain** on my original profile: **QueenManaOfEgypt**. It was originally suppose to be a yaoi birthday present for my yaoi/yuri fangirl of a sister, Yaharah, but no support from readers, so I'm thinking of just making it one-sided yaoi with the main pairing as Atem x Mana, since it's my fav paring ever. Although, I think it would have been a good prideshipping and darkshipping story. If you want, read it and tell me what you think I should do with it, k? ^.~

As of now I'm writing both yaoi and het (is that how you say boy x girl? I have no idea…^^0)

Any who…I'm really tired with all that been happening as of late, I mega busy, home-work comes in the dozens, I have a lot of extra and co-curricular actives and it's hard for me to update as regularly as I'd like so I'm sorry in advance. Plus, people don't really review or give support like they did before. So basically, I don't get enough motivation to give up important and very rare sleep time-only about 4 or 5 hours-, because no one is telling me that they like the story….TT

But…Have no fear! ^^ I don't give up!-grins and flashes peace-

Btw, that right up there-points to line above- in the '-'s' is my trademark! –Grins-

**Summary: As Yugi and Yami (Atem)'s last year of high school comes closer to an end, and colleges in England and Cairo peak over the horizon, Yami desperately tries to strengthen their bond. However, Yugi continues to push Yami away. Why? And what will Yami do about it?**

**Warning: Drugs, rape, abuse, violence, and religion.**

**Genre: Romance! Yay! ^^ & Angst! Oh no! Y.Y**

**CONGRADULATIONS TO TOXIC HATHOR AND RIYU YAMI! Thanks to you, your awesomely well written and thought out stories, and my sister's constant nagging and talk of yaoi I am officially a…YAOI-FANGIRL! –GASP! - **^_^

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, because if I did I would be famous not Taka-what's-his-face! –Grins-**

Chapter One

At Arms' Length

**~YAMI'S POV~**

It's raining gallons per second. (Which is troubling by the way, it's mid-March, shouldn't it be all sunshine?)There's enough lighting to light up the world for a year, too. And let's not forget my best friend thunder; he's so loud today that I'm deafened by him. Or is it that I just don't want to hear anything anymore? Would you if you all you ever hear is how much insults, the person whom you love most in this entire universe can come up with to describe you? I'm currently in my bedroom, lying on my right side, on my queen-sized canopy bed with the heavy red drapes closed. I've been lying here, crying. I'm in a sleeveless, light blue V-neck and a pair of tight black shorts, sniffling, like the loser I am (well, according to my hikari). I've been here for about 2 hours now…thinking.

I'm staring at a photo of Yugi and I last Christmas, back when he was the joyous and carefree soul who occasionally saved the world with me. I smile a small and sad smile. He was sitting on my lap, with his arms around my neck in an awkward embrace. He wore a lovely long-sleeved, purple turtle-neck sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans, purple push-toes and one of the most brilliant smiles I ever saw him smile. His amethyst eyes shining beautifully…I had my arms around his waist and my head rested on his shoulder. I was wearing a red off-the-shoulder sweater, a pair of black dress pants and black roman-styled sandals. I was smiling just as brightly and my eyes lit up with joy.

My small smile crumbles.

I don't understand what happened. He hates me, and is constantly doing things to remind me of it. Now, he's keeping me at arm's length. He's ignoring me, avoiding me too. And if he's not doing either of those, he's screaming dozens of insults (some of which _Bakura_ never knew _existed_) at me. The worst part is I have absolutely no idea why. It's been just over half a year since the Ceremonial Battle, which I won. Ah yes, seven and a half long, difficult, frustrating, and ultimately fairly _content_ months. I sigh. I wish that they could have been better, to have spent them how I really and truly wanted. How exactly did I picture spending them? Well, I pictured myself with Yugi of course. Spending each and every moment with my precious and darling aibou…That's actually how I pictured my entire life in general would be if I stayed. However, I'm too much of a cowered to tell my aibou that. I just can't tell him exactly how much I care. How can I when he acts like I don't exist! It would never work, anyway. I'd only hurt him like I did back in DOMA. Besides, last I checked, he was head over boots in amour [A/N: Love in French, k?] with Tea. I don't even think that he's, you know…gay.

By the way, am I the only one who notices how strange of a word that is? I mean it means 'happy' or 'happiness' so does it mean only happy or joyous people can find love within the boundaries of their same gender? Or that there will always be a happy ending for people who rather not have anything other than friendship with any member of the opposite sex. If so, then I am one major exception to the rule. I'm not happy. How can I be when I know my Yuu-chan hates me? He said so himself on several occasions.

Anyway, back to my central and original train of thought. He's ignoring me and avoiding me too. I still don't get why though. What have I done? What could I have possibly done? Was it something I said? Or something I did? Or could it be…No! I refuse to believe that he found out that I'm…you know. Oh Ra! Look at me. The _'Great and Powerful King of Games,' 'The Mighty and Selfless Nameless Pharaoh,'_ is denying the obvious answer. I'm an idiot and a coward. Yugi said so himself. He must have somehow found out and now hates me because he's disgusted by what I've become…That must be why he thinks so lowly of me. And to think he actually looked up to me! That perfect, compassionate, loving, beautiful being, that, angel looked up to me. I was once blest enough to be called his friend, companion, hero…his dark.

But like I said before I'm positive that he hates me. He won't talk to me anymore. The mind link is always closed. He usually cold with me. He refuses me every time I ask him to go with me somewhere. He won't even make eye contact! We're drifting apart! And I'm trying, constantly, consistently! I'm always trying to reach out towards him and somehow make that arm's length smaller! Always, I'm begging him to spare me a glance! Never, have I ever stopping pleading him to accept me! Always, have I tried my very and absolute best to make him happy! I never do anything to cause him pain!

I've excelled at everything I can and thus far has been thrown my way. I'm head boy and a member of the Drama Club. The Public Relations Officer and proud member of The Historic Junior Association, the Head of The Student Council, The Choir's best baritone (Mr. Masters said that I have an exceptionally wide range). I'm the Vice President of The Language Club where I've mastered English, French, Spanish, Latin, Hindi and Greek. I'm in The School band of where I play cello, flute, bassoon, timpani and piano. I'm even The President of The School Debate Team and Vice President of The Junior Activist Club! And I do it all so that I can become as worthy as I possibly can of my dearest and most perfect Yugi! I do it all so that he'll notice me! So that I can see that look that he used to get in his shinning amethyst orbs-Gods I miss them, but he won't even look at me!-whenever I did well. And it was during those moments that I felt loved. Truly and undoubtedly loved…I felt as though nothing could make me happier. I even remember thinking that if I remind at his side, life would be perfect. That no matter what idiocy happens, or what evil entity came after us, that amidst all the ups and downs of life that we would be together. Even if it was as just friends…

For the first few months, things were great! Life with him and everyone else in this time had proven itself quite grand. I was enjoying it all. I even relished in the not so good parts. Things were absolutely perfect and I felt so content to be near him. I felt that we were becoming closer and closer with each passing day…

But I'm beginning to believe I was wrong…

Just after Christmas, which was exquisite thanks to my gorgeous Yuu-can, mistletoe, cuddling close to avoid the 'coldness' and many more things, he started to ignore and avoid me.

I was planning to confess on Valentine's Day, but he left before Grandpa and I were up, didn't answer any calls as to tell us where he was, and didn't come back till about midnight, 3 weeks later… All day long I searched for him. Every night was spent doing the same. I looked everywhere in Japan. I even called Ishizu to ask her to search every grain of sand in Egypt for Yugi. Monsters were summoned, plans were made. Yet, we found no sign of him. We hunted, scratch that, the others were sleeping when I hunted down every person who I thought even looked at my hikari in a threatening way. I set up posters and sent out messengers of monster, animal and even human kind, to spread the word. I even took money out of my account (the money that I got from selling just about one chest, full of artifacts from my tomb to the best museums) and hired private investigators to find my love. Despite all this, I devoted an hour every day to set up the surprise I had for him and stayed up to see if he came so that I could finally confess and make him mine forever. I didn't lose hope.

Finally, THREE LONG WEEKS LATER, we found him. Or rather he calmly walked into the Game Shop, said 'hi,' to the rest of the gang (who were half asleep, come on midnight!), quickly send a glare my way and then walked up to his room just as calmly. I obviously ran upstairs and started to question him…

_Flashback_

"_YUGI! YUGI WAIT! WAIT UP, AIBOU!" I screamed._

_He stopped and turned around with a fierce glare set on his face._

"_What do you want?" He sneered._

_But I could care less; I ran towards him and brought him into my arms. _

"_Where were you?! How are you?! Are you okay?! Did anything happen to you?! Did-"_

_He raised a hand to push himself away from me and then to do something I never thought Yugi would ever do, he slapped me. Square across the face, which snapped to the side from the force of the blow?_

"_Listen, Yami," he said my name as if it was trash, "You're not the boss of me, nor are you important to me, as a matter a fact you're just a unless, idiotic, jackass who sleeps in the room opposite mine! Therefore, you have no right to ask me anything much less my whereabouts!"_

_I was shocked into submission and my hand had risen to caress my throbbing cheek, but needed the reassurance that he was fine, "Are you positive that you're okay because I have something very important to tell you."_

"_Save it asshole!" Was the only answer I got before he slammed the door in my face._

_I rubbed my newly bruised nose, and knocked._

"_Yugi…"I call softly, "Please open up. I just want to know if anything bad happened. We were all very concerned to put it lightly. And also, while you were gone, Grandpa, he-"I choked on a sob, "Please open up…"_

_Silence greeted me. I was about to walk down stairs when I heard the sound of a door opening._

"_Wait you bastard," I flinched at the curse but stopped anyways, I had to tell him, "what happened to Grandpa?" He asked._

"_H-he, umm…Ra" I stuttered, still trying to hold back the sobs. I had yet to cry since I heard the news and it was getting harder to control myself, "He had a stroke, Yugi."_

_Yugi said nothing, so I continued, "He's in a coma and in the ICU right now."_

"_Did he say anything?" asked Yuu-chan after a bit of silence._

"_The last thing he said to me was to take care of you…"I answered._

"_LIES!" Screamed aibou, "HE WOULD NEVER TRUST YOU WITH ME! ESPECIALLY AFTER I TOLD HIM HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!"_

"_Y-you, aibou you, you hate me?!" I gasped. I didn't think it was possible. I had thought that this was just a phase that he would grow out of but, it's was becoming more apparent that that was unlikely._

"_Yes…"He seethed, "And if he really said that, I hate him too. I hate you! I loathed you! I wish I had never solved the puzzle! I wish you'd just leave me alone! I wish you we're my Yami! Just. Get. A. Life! I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUCH IT HURTS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"_

_I gawked at him like a fish. _

"_No…No. NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! WE'VE THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER! IT CAN'T BE REAL!"I screamed._

_My breaths were coming out in gasps. Lungs were trying their best to suck in air. I felt dizzy. I felt nauseous. I felt as if someone had a deathly hold on my heart and was refusing to let it go. I felt betrayed…_

_Apparently our shouting had alerted the gang who came thundering up the stairs._

"_Well it is!" He screamed, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH YOU'D JUST DISAPPEAR AND NEVER RETURN!"_

"_Yugi, aibou," I tried to reason, still struggling to breathe._

"_ENOUGH! God, Yami, you're such a pussy!" He called._

"_WOAH!" Said Tristan in dismay, "What the hell is goin' on here!?!"_

"_I'd like to know dat too Tris," stated Joey._

"_Me three," Confirmed Tea._

_But I ignored them._

"_Just stay out of this you idiots!"Ordered Yugi._

_The gang gasped._

"_Now see her, Yuge" said Joey, "What the hell gotten inter yuh?"_

"_Yeah Yugi! What's wrong!?!" Inquired Tristan._

"_Yugi, if something is wrong, you can tell us! 'Cause we're your-"_

"_No, don't tell me," he said. Then, putting on a fake Tea voice, he continued smiling and batting his eyelashes, "Cause we're friends! And friendship is like the most powerful thing in the entire universe! Nothing can like, defeat it! Cause it is the centre of all life! Friendship! Friendship! Friendship!!!"_

_Everyone (except for me, I was still trying to get in enough air) blinked._

_That is, before Tristan and Joey started laughing._

"_Oh but let's not forget her most endearing trait," He pause for effect before before walking over to me and batting his eyelashes and moving seductively. My breath hitched, it was torture. _

_Starting back in his Tea voice he continued, "Oh Yami-kins! I love you!" He threw his arms around my neck and lathering my face with kisses. Soooo painful. "I love you so much I'd just die if you didn't love me!" _

_He jumped into my arms and I swear I'd reached heaven. "I love the way you talk, with deep, manliest, manly voice ever!"His voice had reached two octaves or so higher that it normally was. "I love your hair, it soooo…" He'd trailed off, and had rolled his eyes, "…rebellious! And your eyes, they're like deep pools of my slutty lipstick." He deadpanned at the end._

_By this time, Joey and Tristan were rolling on the floor laugh like idiots. But, I had hardly noticed them. Yuu-chan was in my arms! _

_Tea then screamed something I can't recall and ran from the room crying._

_And though I feel slightly guilty about it now, I couldn't have cared less._

_However my fairy tale soon vanished when Yugi spoke, " Oi! Baka no Kuso! Let me go!"_

_I complided._

"_Geez, I can believe I just did that. Now I've got to take about four showers and brush my teeth at least eight times!" He shivered. "Oi! Yami," said my name like it was disgusting, "Just try to stay out of my way. I can't handle you and your bullshit."_

_Looking away, I just leaned on the wall and let the tears I'd been holding back, slide down my face._

_I heard Yugi chuckle, "Oh, so now he's crying! What a loser! What wrong Yami-kins? Did lil' old Yu-chan hurt your feelings?"_

_I said nothing, I just bowed my head and cried._

"_Hey, asshole! I'm talking to you!" He tried getting my attention. But, it was to no avail._

"_Hey jackass, here's something to cry about." He said before punching me in the jaw._

_It was at this point that Joey and Tristan had gotten up at gawked at what had happened._

"_What the heck is your problem, dude!?!" Asked Tristan._

"_Yeah Yuge! What's yer deal!?!" Was Joey's comment._

"_Stay out of this you ameba!" Yelled Yugi._

_They just started at him as if he had grown another head. He might just have, but I won't know I was on the ground trying to sort out my feelings of self-hatred, betrayal, pain, anger, misery, acceptance and my plummeting self-confidence wasn't helping._

_The thought that my aibou hated me, called me all those things, just ran away like that, claimed to hate his own Grandfather and intentionally tried to hurt me, and another (Tea of all people!) had me gasping for breath much like earlier. Except it was about ten times worse. All of my fears and pain decided to rise that night. I lost track of what was being said and blissful unconsciousness welcomed me. All I know is that I when I woke up, I was in the hospital and the gang (which now consists of Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Seto (whether he wanted to admit it or not), Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura (again, whether he wants to admit or not), Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Odion and me) was there. No Yugi in sight._

_Then the doctor came into the room and told me that I had had a heart attack. He also said that I should put too much stress on myself: my heart could not take the strain then. He gave me meds and ordered me take a least a week from school. I needed bed rest and a calm environment_.

_End Flashback_

That was last week and so far, that 'calm environment' seems to have eluded me completely. Seto begged me to stay at Kaiba manor but I refused. It was strange to see the Seto Kaiba practically begging me to live with him but I couldn't bring myself too. Why? Well there was this strange but warming emotion filling his eyes and radiating off of him. Between his small smile and gentle expression, he nearly made me agree! But despite what he, Yugi and the gang want and against all their wishes, I am still Yugi's yami and as such, I will play my role. Whether they like it or not.

~Selfless Love~

~~Sakura Kiss~~

~~~Rose Scented Embrace~~~

~~Bloodly Kiss~~

~Eternal Love~

A/N: There you go!

I know, I know…You ALL wanna kill Yugi.

I kinda do too.

But!

It'll work out for the better, at least, if you **review**.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Sayonara,

Lolita


	2. Love and Blood

Vow Of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yet…Marik call your Council! (Which is also not owned by me…WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT!?!?!) We have plans to make!

Marik and I: Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Love & Blood

**YAMI'S POV**

It's been a week since the storm and Yugi has been home only twice. Both times I could have sworn I smelt alcohol on his breath. This morning I awoke to an empty house. I'm worried and immediately got dressed to go find him. But I haven't even had a glimpse of my aibou. I've been calling his cell all day long. I was checking his favorite places about an hour ago but the feeling got worse and I opted to go home. However, the moment I walked through the door, I knew something was wrong.

But, here I am. I've been at home for about an half an hour now and nothing. No immediate danger. No psychopaths. No Yugi either.

Thus, here I am in my room, lying on my bed and staring at the top of my canopy bed. Conveniently, it's decorated with pictures of aibou, the gang and I. Even Seto and Mokie are there. I just took a shower so I feel really refreshed. Wait, what's that? Ah! It's my cell. Maybe it Yu-chan! Turning around onto my stomach, I push my hand under the mini mountain of pillows and pull out my cell. Pressing the button I answer, "Hello! Yugi?!"

"No…I'm not your precious Yugi…" said the voice on the other line. It sounds like…

"SETO!?!"

"Yes. Who'd you think it was? The frickin' ghost of Kiribohs Past?"

"_Be_ _nice_!" Yells another voice from the background, most likely Mokie.

"Look, Seto. I'm really not in the mood to deal with your idio-"

"Wanna go out," He interrupts, "with me that is."

I'm speechless. Did he just…?

"_Well! What'd he say!?!" _Screams Mokie in the background.

"Shhh!!"Says Seto, "He hasn't answered yet!"

"…Did you just ask me out on a date Seto Kaiba?" I finally find my voice. Abet, it's a bit shaky.

"…Y-yes," he replies.

I wonder why, though. Hmmm…

"Well…?" he asks.

"Well, what?" I answer, confused.

"Well, what's your answer?"

"Ummm…I don't know. I mean won't it be awkward between us?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean we've gone out together, alone, lots of times. So-"

"True. We have gone out 'alone' and together many times…" I interrupt.

"But?" He offers.

"But, those times differ from dates." I say a heat rising to my face. Why is he putting all this pressure on me!?!

"What's the difference?" He asks with an amused (?) hint to his voice.

My face burns. Why me, Ra? Why me?

"W-W-well…"

"Yes…" Oh no, he's not! He's laughing at me! I just know it! The smug bastard!

"Well there's so many that it'll be a waste of time to even try and explain. If you don't get it now, you never will!"

"Uh-huh… You think so?"

I nod and then remember he can't see me. "I do!"

"Well then, whatever happened to never say never?"

I freeze. Damn you!

"Well, obviously there are exceptions! Now if you don't mind, I'm very busy and don't have the time or the patience to deal with you. So goodbye!"

Just as I go to push the end button I hear…

"Wait! Yami! Don't hang-up! Please!"

I sigh, "Why should I go? And why'd you even be interested in _**me**_, of all people?"

"Why not? And besides, who wouldn't want to go out with you? You're so strong, and handsome, and intelligent, and you have god-like elegance, and yet you're incredibly kind-hearted, and-"

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture!"I say feeling that blush return full force, "Though you realize that none of that is true?"

"Hum…Modest too."

"Seto! Stop it! Please!" I exclaim, and then mutter to myself, "If my face gets any redder…"

"You'd look even more adorable. Sitting on the edge of your bed, swinging your feet back and forth and blushing like that makes you look _irresistibly adorable_." Apparently, he heard me. But how'd he know I am sitting on the edge of my bed and swinging my feet?

"What? How'd you know I was…?"

"So I am seeing right…"

"SEEING!?!?! How could you possibly be seeing me? You're at-"

"KaibaCorp? Yes, yes I am."

"Then how could you…?"

"Satellites, Yami-koi. Satellites."

I blush to my ears at the nickname.

That is, until suspicion hit.

He wouldn't….

THAT PERV!

"Hey, Seto…"

"Yes kiobito-chan?"

"Firstly, I AM NOT YOUR KOIBITO!!!!"

"You say so now, but after our date…"he mutters.

"What? I haven't agreed yet!"

"Yet, Yami…You said yet."

Grumbling I continue, "And secondly, how long have you been watching me by satellite?"

"A while…"

"How long is a while?"

"Just that, a while… A long while and I haven't stopped watching since I started."

"Please tell me…Or is it that you have something to hide?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean it's not like I was walking you in the shower or anything."

He's practically admitting it.

Huffing, I walk towards the window and glare heatedly at the sky.

Bastard! Baka! Son of a Jackal! He's such a big perv! He was must have watching as I bathed!

"How dare you, you, you, there's no word to describe the vulgarity of your actions! HOW DARE YOU WATCH ME AS I BATHED! Why the very nerve of it all! As I BATHED! RA, ORISIS, HATHOR AND SET CURSE YOU! Why'd you even want to watch ugly old me as-I-bath-end…?"

Wait, a bath?

Something that I do completely naked…

That means he saw me completely naked…

A raging blush planted itself on my cheeks.

"Did I mention to you how _utterly_ _adorable_ you look when you blush?" He says smugly.

Damn you, Seto Kaiba!

YAMI'S POV

I just finished getting ready for my…erm…date.

I gotta admit I don't look half bad. I had expected to look hideous. After all that Yu-chan says….No! It won't do any good to remember those things now. Yugi didn't mean any of it. He couldn't have. I do look good in this sleeveless, crimson turtle neck, off-white dress pants, and red roman-styled sandals. I take one last look in my 360 degree mirror. Just take a deep breath in Atem. Wait, it's been quite awhile since anyone has called me by that name. Heck! Even I don't refer to myself as such anymore!

CRASH!!!!!!!

What was that!

CCCCCRRRAAASSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What the….

THHHHHUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In the name of blessed Egypt! What the hell is going on there!?! I'm going down there!

Opening my door I hear the sound of someone stomping up the stairs. I step out of the doorway cautiously, and come face to face with…

"YUGI!!!!!!"

He smiles crookedly.

Glomping him with all my strength, I exclaim, "Where were you!?!?! I missed you!!! Do you have any idea how much you scare me when you just up and leave!?!?!?! Oh, Yugi! Aibou…"

So many emotions explode as I hug him…So violently and so relentlessly that I can scarcely tell them apart...There is love, fear, relief, joy and-and, something else… So much emotion that the moisture on my face doesn't surprise me…

I wonder…I wonder about everything that's been happening as I feel hands on my face. My head snaps up in fear. Oh! It's just Yugi. I'm so idiotic. I mean, who else would it be?

Carefully, he wipes away my tears. My heartbeat speeds up. Now, he's cupping my chin with his left and bracing my neck with his right. His eyes soften and then close. And as he pursues his lips, his face…it's, it's coming…closer…and…closer…to mine…My eyes slip closed, unconsciously.

Oh my Ra! Is he…? Are we…? Will we kiss…?

I can feel his breath on my face. It smells like…ALCOHOL!?!?! My eyes snap open as he crashes our lips together.

Ouch!

STOP!

I begin to fight. This is **not **how I pictured my first kiss! I fight some more. He pulls away. Fina-

SLAP!

Skin connects with skin as he backhands me! I fall onto the crimson carpeted floor of my bedroom. Shock fills me.

Did he…? I bring my hand up to touch my face. Immediately I pull it back.

Ouch!

He did…didn't he? I know my eyes are wide as I remain sitting there, holding my stinging cheek. I'm sure there'll be a bruise tomorrow. But I couldn't care less.

He didn't… He couldn't have!

I turn to him with teary and questioning eyes.

"Y-y-yugi?" I ask.

He just smirks cynically.

I back away but then stop…

Wait. Why should I back away, this is just my Yugi! He won't hurt me. My aibou would **never** hurt me! NEVER!

But he did…

I freeze. Yugi is on top of me, straddling my waist.

When did he move from the doorway!?!

"Now don't move," He whispers huskily in my left ear, his hands reaching up to hold both of mine, "This won't hurt…much."

I widen my eyes to the size of dinner plates at the implications of his words.

"Y-you won't hurt me, right, Yugi?"

His smile made me shiver.

He sat on my hips and began to undo my pants.

I begin to trash. Why can't I move my hands!?!?!?!

Looking up I'm horrified to see my favorite leather cooker binding my hands. It must have fallen off my bed.

Tears slip out my eyes as I continue to fight. Damn it! Let go!

His hands unzip my pants.

STOP!

"Wait aibou! Don't do this. What would this achieve!?! Nothing… So please, stop! STOOP!"

But my pleas are falling on deaf ears.

I continue to kick and fight as best as I can and-and-oh ra!

He's taking off my underwear.

I kick blindly. This **isn't** how I pictured making love to Yu-chan. Scratch that, this is rape!

He gawks at my length and says, "My, my. I expected to be impressed, but this is more-a lot more than I expected."

With one well aimed attempt I kick. Hard.

He falls back as I kick him in the, er…balls. Success! I get up and run towards the door…

NORMAL POV

Seto Kaiba steps out of hisLamborghiniReventonwearing a midnight blue button-up shirt and black slacks. He holds a single, freshly-cut, long-stemmed, crimson rose in his right hand as he slips his car keys in pants pocket. Checking the time, he is five minutes early, it's 5:55pm. He walks to the front door off the Turtle Game Shop and pushes the door open. His eyes widen at what he sees before him. Before him is the beaten and bloodied figure of his date, Yami Atem Motou. With uttermost haste he rushes to the bleeding eighteen year old.

"Yami! Yami are you okay!?!" He exclaims, patting him in the face.

He takes his date's hand within his and checks the ancient teen's pulse. Faint, but still there.

"Must be that damn blood-loss," He mutters to himself. _'Or the fact that some frickin bastard beat the shit out of him...' _He mentally adds.

"Hang on, Yami. Hang on."

Pulling the torn shreds of what must have once been the bleeding boy's top, makes to perform CPR. The pieces are crimson, whether it was from the blood or if it was that colour prior, he didn't know. Nor did he care, once he is gawking, shamelessly might I add, at the Egyptian caramel skin. Waking up from his stupor, he puts each of his hands on Yami's waist. He sides the palms upward, stopping at the points parallel to the ex-king's nipples. Placing his thumbs on the stubs, he glides them over the once smooth and unmarred flesh until their nails touch. At this point he puts two fingers, the index and middle, on the point made. He pats the point twice, places one hand over the other, intertwines their fingers and locks his elbows. He places the heal of his left palm (which is under the right), and pushes…

~Selfless Love~

~~Sakura Kiss~~

~~~Rose Scented Embrace~~~

~~Bloody Kiss~~

~Eternal Love~

A/N: Oh no! What did Yugi do to my precious Yami-kiobito-chan!?!?!

Stay tuned to find out!

Sorry for the late update. My internet was down.

Gomen ne!

Sayonara,

Lolita.


	3. What Happened?

A/N: Here it is.

Sorry it's so lame. I was in a rush 'cause of exams.

Kind of supposed to be studying, for the last two but you guys deserve this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is unfortunately owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't own 'Headstrong' by Trapt or 'I wanna fuck a dog in the ass,' by Blink 182.

Voy a controlarte totalmente, Amarte totalmente y Acabarte total…- I will control you totally, love you totally, and finish you off totally…

Muere por mi, amor…-Die for me, my love…

~Chapter Three~

~What Happened To….?~

Seto Kaiba hates hospitals.

Unfortunately, that's exactly where he is at this very moment.

There was a long, long, _long_, _extremely_ long list of things that he hated, but hospitals? They were right up there, with Gozaburo Kaiba and the Big Five.

It was just a few minutes past ten in the night, and he was staying with Yami. After finding the other duelist beaten to a frazzle last night when he went to pick him up for their date, Seto had practically flown to nearest hospital, Himura Memorial Hospital, and hadn't left his side since.

Originally, the nurses had been a problem, wanting him to leave because 'visiting hours were over' and to 'go home' and 'get some rest.'

Who the hell did they think they were!

Seto Kaiba does not take orders from anyone, firstly. Secondly, he didn't give a shit about 'visiting hours.' Thirdly, he did need to 'go home' or 'get some rest,' because: a) he's been known to work weeks at a time without any rest, and b) if he doesn't listen to his own brother's worried warnings, he'd listen to the annoying nagging of a couple old hags and their chibi sidekicks?

He made an amused noise.

As if.

However, one of his infamous 'Kaiba' glares and a little call to management concerning the current selling price of the private hospital was more than enough to shut them up. He was going to sign the papers the moment Yami awoke. Of course, the name will have to be changed. He was thinking something along the lines of, 'Millennium Medical…'

Seto smiled softly.

'Kami-sama….I got it bad…'He thought, amused, to himself, 'But then again, what's not to love…'

He gazed at the beauty in the bed next to him, and sighed heavily when he spotted a healing bruise.

'Whoever did this to him is gonna pay! I swear by my precious Blue-ey-'

A beep interrupted his thoughts.

And Seto's left eye twitched ever so slightly in irritation.

The beeping of the monitors and machines hooked up to the spiky-haired duelist have driven Seto insane with their constant chime.

'But I'll tolerate it if it helps him…' He thought.

A groan distracted him.

Looking to the bed, Seto's face lit up with a smile and he grasped the caramel coloured hand in his own tighter, "Hello, gorgeous…"

Yami's eyes opened slowly, and then snap shut again because of the glaring hospital florescent lighting.

"Y-yu-yugi…? Hikari…?"

"No," Answered Seto, slightly irritated at being called by 'that midget's' name.

"W-who….oh….damn this light! Could you…? Whoever you are…?" Said Yami, grimacing in pain.

As he quickly got up and took off the lights, Seto said, "I'm kinda insulted by that comparison. I'm much sexier than Yugi."

"SETO!"

"The one and the only…" Replied the CEO taking a seat on the bed next to Yami.

"What- Where am I?" Asked Yami as his eyes adjust to the light.

"My hospital, at least, I'll be mine now that you're up."

"Your hospital…? And why have you waited for me to awaken to sign the papers…I presume they're the only thing stopping you from stomping around and ordering people around?" Said Yami. Then, as an afterthought, "Though, I hardly believe that not having signed those little slips of parchment would stop you from doing such anyway…"

"Damn straight they wouldn't. But its mainly because I want your opinion about the new name I have planed. A-also…I was thinking of putting it on our name."

"On my name! Why?"

"Consider it a gift. Besides, didn't you say that you wanted to be a doctor?"

"W-w-well yes, but…This is quite the generous gift. Not to mention you've never been one to give anyone besides Mokuba so much as a second glance. What in the world have I done for you to deserve a present? And of this magnitude no less!"

"You've been you. Strong, kind, compassionate, intelligent, sophisticated, charmi-"

"Enough! I'm not deserving of any of those compliments! I'm scum! Filthy! I-I…I'm an nuisance to everyone and everything around me, " By this time Yami was in tears, his head hanging in shame and self-disgust, he face contorted with grief and hate. Self loathing…

"No! No, Yami! Don't you ever say such things!" Said Seto, pulling the shorter into a deep embrace, "Don't! I won't forgive you for it! Not now; not ever!"

"But it's true!" Countered Yami, tearfully.

"It's not! They're lies! All lies!" By this point, Seto was furious. He couldn't believe it! Yami is supposed to be super confident, what happened?

Geez, he leaves for American for a mouth to settle some business issues and this happens!

"No they're not! Trouble follows me! Everyone around me is always hurt by my presence! It's like I'm cursed or something! It was that way in Ancient Egypt, and it's like that now! Mother! Father! Everyone! Even beloved Mahaad paid a dear price to save me! And now, you and I both know it's no different! Yugi nearly lost his very soul, and Grandpa could lose his life! All because of me!"

"The former was a mistake and the runt already forgave you. We all did. Not to mention you got his soul back, and the guilt ate away at you. So, as far as I'm concerned, you've paid your dues. And as for the latter…Now how the hell is that your fault! If I recall, he had a heart attack when the midget up-ed and ran away like a coward!"

"Yugi isn't a coward! And he only ran because I pushed him away!"

"And how the hell did you do that! What'd you do, smother him with your kindness, love and affection!"

"Yes…" Whispered Yami brokenly, "At least, I thought it I was being good to him. I don't think he thought so…

Silence engulfed them, until Yami continued in a soft, fond voice," All the same, I'm thankful you said what you did. You know, all those beautiful things…It means a lot coming from the man dubbed as the 'Ice Prince.' Though, I get the feeling more and more each day that you're not as cold as they say…'

Yami looked up at him, large, but slanted crimson borrowing deep into this own azure, looking deep into his heart, deep into his very soul…

Suddenly, Yami smiled.

"Seto, your arms are warm, just as warm as that softly beating heart in your chest…" His fingers ghosted over the patch of the blue turtle neck Seto had Mokuba bring for him to change into that morning where his heart lay, "You are the one who is kind, and compassionate, and beautiful…! I, I'm not worthy to be in your arms. And yet, here I am, tainting you…Just…Just as I tainted him…"

"Who…? Whom did you taint…?" Asked the CEO softly.

Shaking his head as if to say it didn't matter, he continued, "I…sometimes…like now, I could just-"

He stopped, frozen, as if realizing what he almost said, whatever it was…

"I don't know what I'm saying…" He said, closing his eyes.

"No…continue…I want to know what you almost said…"

Yami flushed, "I-It's j-just…"

" 'Just,' what?"Questioned Seto, a soft smirk of amusement adorning his features.

"You, it's just….you remind me of someone…"

"Who…?"

"You really want to know…?"

"YES!"

Yami chuckled at Seto's enthusiasm, "…Okay…Just, don't kill me when I tell you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just get on with it!"

Yami chuckled, again, "No. Maybe…I…might…just …take…my…time…."

Seto's left eye twitched, "Yami!"

From his place in Seto's arms, Yami laughed happily, "Alright! You, Seto Kaiba, remind me of…."

"Yes, yes….!"

"….Ebe!"

Seto blinded, "…who?"

"Ebe! She was my cat in Ancient Egypt!"

With that Yami grinned.

The twitch in Seto's left eye returned with double the intensity.

There was nothing like the love of your life comparing you to their cat.

Seriously, there was nothing like it.

"Well that's perfectly peachy…" Said the twitching man.

"Oh, come on!" Said Yami, "Ebe was amazing."

"Yip! I can only imaging the amazing cat things she did!" Said Seto sarcastically," Like coughing up hair balls, and casing mice!"

Seto rolled his eyes.

Yami's brow creased, "She was more than that! She wasn't just some cat called Ebe! She was my first friend! She had an extremely fiery temper and would scratch the eyes out of any person who so much as looked at me the wrong way! She was kind and soft and warm! And she was the best listener! And she was the only person that cared for me those first few years of my life! Sure there was father and the priests but, they never had time for me! She was everything to me! HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SHE WAS JUST SOME RANDOM FELINE!"

With that, the crying male tried to get out of the other man's embrace. But it was not to be, Seto just held on tighter.

"LET ME GO!"

"No…I'm not going to."

"AND WHY NOT!"

"Because…I'm sorry…"

Yami frozen for the second time that night. His arms, once struggling, fell limply at his sides. His entire frame became limp, and tears fell in seemingly endless torrents once more.

Seto pulled the tearful teen closer to him and held him tightly. Soon, tears became apparent on his own face, but he didn't question them.

-Y-A-O-I-F-A-N-G-I-R-L-F-O-R-E-V-E-R-

Seto was awoken from his trance-like state by Yami's light snoring.

How long had they sat like that?

Looking down, he realized that Yami was indeed asleep. Smiling softly, he lay the smaller gently down on the pillows. As he sat back, he wondered idly if anything in the universe could ever possibly be more beautiful than Yami.

Instantly, he knew the answer…

No.

It just wasn't possible.

He admired the subtle curves of his hips, the flat and well shaped torso he'd taken a guilty peak at earlier, the long slender limbs, full of elegance and grace, the full, plump backside that would look so appealing as he trust in and-

He cleared his throat.

'No need to get too excited, Kaiba…' He reminded himself, 'Now where was I? Oh, yes…'

He noticed also, the soft, delicately carved facial features; the high cheekbones, thick, long, black lashes, the regal eyebrows, the cute, pert nose and the full, wine-coloured lips that teased him, called to him, and practically begged him to claim them.

'Actually,' He thought as he glazed hungrily at the caramel-skinned youth, 'All of him begs to be ravished beyond recognition…'

Seto's cock swelled with excitement.

'God!' He thought, frustrated, 'All I have to do to get myself all worked up is to think about him for five minutes and WAM! Damn smexy wannabe pharaoh…'

Angrily, he narrowed his eyes at the opposite wall and glared at it with all his might, as if it had something to do with the predicament he'd gotten himself into…

_Circling, circling, circling in your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said,_

_Now I see the truth, I got a doubt,_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out,_

_See you later._

_I see your fantasy; wanna make it a reality paved in gold,_

_See inside, inside of our heads, (yeah)_

_Well now that's over._

_I see your motives inside, your decisions to hide…_

The ringing of his cell phone made him jump.

_Back off I'll take you on,_

_Headstrong I'll take on anyone._

_I know that you are wrong,_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong._

_Back off I'll take you on,_

_Headstrong, I'll take on anyone,_

_I know that you are wrong,_

_And this is not where you belong_.

Where was that stupid phone! He'd put it in his pocket when Mokuba called him a couple hours ago! Right?

_I can't give everything away,_

_I won't give everything away._

_-Short instrumental-_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's got to be the very best._

_I see you're full of shit-_

'Finally!' He thought, finding the 'dumbass' device in his left inner trench coat pocket.

"Kaiba," He said.

"Nii-sama!" came the frantic voice from the next line.

"Mokuba? What's wrong!"

"I-I…I'm sending you a video now, watch it!"

"What's so important to interrupt me now, Mokie? I'm with Yami."

"That just it, Seto! It's about Yami!"

"WHAT!"

A whimper came from the other line and Seto instantly felt terrible for his outburst, "I'm sorry, Mokie…"

"It's okay."

"You said it was about Yami?"

"Yeah! I was bored so I went on the computer in your office! This reminds me, OMG! Onii-sama! Since when are you some kind of a crazy stalker! You had dozens of tapes of Yami day to day life! You even had some of him in the shower!"

"Mokuba Sebastian Kaiba! I had those explicit videos under lock and key!"

"No, actually. You just had this really stupid four thousand character password. By the way, the phrase 'Yami Atem Motou is sexy as hell,' written hundreds of times in succession isn't really much of a password…" Said the younger Kaiba smugly, snickering at the end.

"Mokuba…

"Just watch the video I'm e-mailing you now, okay? It'll explain everything…"

Sighing he 'hai'-ed and hung up.

Opening his laptop, he signed into his private hotmail account he only gave to very close friends, as in Yami, Yugi, Noa and of course, Mokuba.

' sighing in…' Appeared on the screen as waited.

At last there was a beep.

Entering his list of new e-mails, he immediately clicked on the latest one sent to him by Mokuba.

He clicked on the video attachment and sat back as the auto play kicked in…

Yami was on the screen, dressed in a crimson, sleeveless, turtleneck and off-white dress pants. The spiky hair teen was scrutinizing him in the mirror, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly, there is noise heard from downstairs and Yami grumbles threats to whatever was wreaking havoc and makes his way over to the door and opens it. He is greeted by the sight of a disheveled Yugi.

"YUGI!" Exclaimed the Yami in the video as he glomps said person.

The other just smiles weirdly in response to the exclamation and glomp he is greeted with.

'Lucky Bastard…'Thought Seto.

"Where were you? I missed you! Do you have any idea how much you scare me when you just up and leave! Oh, Yugi! Aibou…" Yami says his voice full of emotion.

Tears of apparent joy make their way down the darks cheeks before his face is tilted up by Yugi, with said light's left hand, as his right grips the back of Yami's head.

Fear momentarily flashes in crimson eyes, followed closely by recognition and then shock when he realizes his other's intent.

Seto seethes as he watches.

They are about to kiss, when Yami eyes suddenly fly open and he tries to pull away from Yugi.

Seto cheers.

It is too late however, as Yugi crashes their lips together anyway. Yami grimaces, but still continues to struggle until the end of the lip-lock. When the kiss ends however, the exceptionally unexpected happens.

Yugi bitch slaps Yami!

Seto stood up abruptly, and paused the video.

He needed to think.

He needed to breathe.

He needed to think of more effective ways of _**annihilating**_ Yugi Motou!

"DAMN FUCKIN' BRAT!" He exclaimed in anger, hot, scalding tears burning tracks down his cheeks.

'He didn't know what he had…the little ungrateful piece of shit!' Thought Seto, 'Does he know what I would give? What I would give to have Yami's affection? Does he know what I would do to have my feelings returned?'

No.

No he didn't.

Because that wasn't all…

Seto sat down with angry, uneven breaths and pressed play.

He needed to know what else the fucking star-head did to Yami.

Didn't he know how many people, even amongst their own friends, who adored Yami and would happily strip down and run across the planet naked and singing, 'I wanna fuck a dog in the ass,' if it might even a tinny-tiny, itsy-bitsy, miniscule chance with the rose-eyed beauty.

He clicked play.

Yami is thrown to the floor with the force of the blow, shock written all over his face with a black sharpie.

He turns to his 'aibou,' with teary eyes.

"Y-y-yugi…"

Seto's eyes widened more.

The rest passes in a blur.

Yami backs away, but gets distracted by thoughts. Shock, maybe.

Yugi moves and straddles him.

Basically, he attempts to rape him, while Yami stares in Yugi nearly frozen with fear in his eyes, asking Yugi if he'll hurt him, saying that obviously Yugi won't hurt him. Yugi gives no confirmation but continues to removes Yami's clothes.

Seto mentally cheered when Yami kicks Yugi in the balls and makes a bee-line for the door.

The scene changed and Seto recognized it as the living room.

Yugi chases Yami, calling him back.

"Bitch! GET BACK HERE!" says the deranged hikari.

Yami looks so hurt by the insult that Seto just wished he could have embraced the distressed teen.

Yami jumps on and then over the couch, Yugi hot on his tail.

As he pursues the crying teen, the 'damn ungrateful brat' as dubbed by the CEO, grabbed a vase and hurls it at his 'precious Yami.'

The glass vase comes into contact with Yami's back, shattering and stabbing the teen in the back.

Yami cries out in pain and lands on his stomach.

"Tsk, tsk, 'Ami-Chan…" Says a smirking Yugi in a sugar-coated voice, advancing on the pained boy.

Yami chocks back a scream as Yugi takes his booted foot and presses the glass further into his back.

Yugi crouches near Yami and leans down to his ear, whispering, "Want me to stop hurting you?"

Yami nods.

Yugi grins.

His small hand grips the large, curved, shard of glass.

Seto closed his I eyes as he knew what would happen.

Involuntarily, he grimaced when heard a piercing scream.

A sob tears its way out of Yami's throat as he cries silently.

Indifferently, Yugi presses the glass in a threatening manner to Yami's throat.

Yami freezes.

"Take off your pants and lie flat on your stomach…" Says the violet-eyed boy.

Yami's eyes widen.

"What…?"He whispers in horror.

Yugi presses the glass farther against his throat.

"Take them off," He mutters in a deadly tone,

"No…please Yugi!"

Yugi stares at Yami, "Take them off or I will!"

"No!"

Yugi stands, glaring hatefully at Yami, and kicks him in the gut, _hard_.

Yami gasps out in pain, his breath forcefully leaving his lungs.

But this does not stop Yugi, He kicks him again. This time, it is in the face.

Yami falls onto the glass covered carpet, and cries out when move of the pieces stab him.

Grabbing him by the hair, Yugi punches him in the chin.

"Fight back Yami!" He screams, tugging on the silken strands.

But Yami shakes his head, 'no.'

With a few more blows Yugi pulls on Yami's hair again, "Fight me!"

"N-no…" Whimpers Yami weakly, "I won't hurt you…"

Silence.

"Well, then…Take off your clothes and let me see you…Dirty…Naked…" Whispers Yugi in his dark's ear. He presses a kiss to the other's cheek mockingly.

"No…"Chocks out Yami, his face involuntarily colouring despite his current situation.

Yugi giggles, "So cute, 'Ami-chan! ~"

Yami turns his face away, embarrassed.

"Well…if you don't want to hurt me, then fight back," Says Yugi simply, with a false, gentle tone.

"…N-no…"

"Well then, strip…"

"…N-n-no…!"

"Well you can't have it both ways!" Says Yugi angrily, mashing Yami's head into the carpet so that pieces of glass cut the skin. With a huff, he steps back, thinking.

Yami slowly pushes himself onto his knees, tears falling from his eyes, blood dripping from his wounds and his bloody, shredded turtle neck, and weakly stands. But, at the last moment, his legs give out and he is floored.

A weak groan was his only reaction.

He tries again.

This time however, he leans on the wall for support.

"Yuu-chan….Yugi, this isn't like you! Not at all!" Yami pants out.

"Oh Yami, contrary to what you and the rest of the world believes, I'm not just some fragile glass doll! That can be used, toyed and manipulated! An object of your sick ridicule. I'm your _master_, Yami. Nay, your _god_. And when I'm done with you," Yugi replies, and leans forward to whisper the last part in Yami's ear, "You'll be _my_ glass doll; _my_ fallen angel; _my_ beloved fragile servant! You'll be the little broken fool! I'll make you bleed and beg for me every night!"

The sick gleam in Yugi's eyes made it obvious to Seto that the boy was indeed insane, and apparently, Yami thought the same.

"Y-y-yu…Yugi? What does the mean?" Asks Yami, as he shivers.

His Yuu-chan looks positively crazy!

Yugi walks forward and presses himself into Yami, making the latter tremble.

"Strip for me bitch…" He whispers in his dark ear, going as far as to lick the shivering boy's earlobe.

Yami's eyes widen, "No….Yugi what-"

But Yami is cut off when Yugi presses the shard of glass against his stomach.

"Don't fuck with me Yami! I'll gut you like a fish!" Threatens the violet-eyed teen.

Yami glares at him with tear-filled, but defiant, wine-red eyes.

"Do as you'd like Yugi, cut me, beat me, _**kill**_ me if it makes you happy! But I shall _**not**_ do something so humiliating! So degrading! I am _**not**_ some… some common whore!"

Seto never felt so happy to see Yami's defiant side.

Blazing cherry meets indifferent plum, as 'Yami' and hikari stare intensely at each other.

Suddenly, Yugi smirks and pulls away.

"Hum…Well, I guess I'll have to go with plan B!" Says Yugi with false cheer.

"…Plan B…?" Asks Yami hesitantly.

"Hai!"

"…What's that…?"

Yugi smiles cynically.

And to Seto's (and judging by the gasp, Yami's) horror, he takes a few steps back and puts the glass to his neck.

"…No…"Mutters Yami sadly, a sob tearing from his throat, as his tears finally pour down his cheeks. "No!"

"Yes, Yami, oh yes…" Says Yugi triumphantly.

"Yugi put the glass down…Please!" Says Yami, franticly, as he takes an unsteady step forward…

Only to crash to the ground.

Something flashes in the light's eyes and he takes a step forward, hand out-stretched as if to help his other, before he shakes his head furiously and returns to his threatening position.

'How strange…' Thought the CEO, 'It's as if he doesn't really want to do it-No! Even if he didn't want to hurt Yami, he did! That's unacceptable!'

He turns his attention back to the screen.

Yami stands shakily, panting from the effort of doing so.

"…Yugi…Please…Don't do this…" He says.

Said hikari sighs dramatically, "Well Yami, if you want me to stop you know what to do…"

Yami stared at him as if looking for _some_ sign that Yugi was joking. That _all_ of this was a just some kind of a stupid joke.

No such luck though…

"Tick-Tock, Yami…Tick-Tock…" Says Yugi in a sing-song voice.

"No…" He chocks out, "You _can't_…yo-you _won't_-"

"Oh…but I could! And I will…"Says Yugi. Then he presses the glass to his skin harder, until it breaks.

A small bead of blood seeping out, as the boy dramatically hisses in distress, whimpering pitifully and looking close to tears.

Seto rolled his eyes he knew it couldn't have hurt as bad as that _brat_, made it look.

Yami screams, and claps a hand over his mouth. He takes a step forward as if to run towards him, to stop him, but Yugi puts up a hand and pulls the glass across his neck about centimeter.

As more blood pours out, Yami looks about ready to faint.

"STOP, YUGI! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" He screams out.

Yugi smirks, "…Good boy. Now, strip."

Yami hangs his head, "…Fine…Just put the glass down…"

"Nope!"Chimes Yugi. "I think I'll keep it! Call it…insurance…"

With a grin, he flops down on the couch, and turns towards him, "I'm waiting~"

A tear slips down Yami check as he moves to remove his top.

"Wait…!"Says Yugi.

Yami's head snaps up, eyes hopeful.

"Don't take of your top," Says Yugi, "The blood dripping from the wool would make a really erotic picture when you're naked and sweaty…on all fours…"

Yami blushed furiously and the little hope in his eyes dies.

Seto began to sweat at the picture Yugi's words painted in his head.

"Plus," Continues Yugi, "it brings out your eyes…"

Yami nods mutely.

Seto watched intently as Yami takes of his boats, socks and as the ex-pharaoh's lovely, yet strangely enough, round hips are revealed as he begins to remove his pants.

Unconsciously, Seto mimicked Yugi's movements by leaning forward in his seat.

Slowly, tortuously, the cream cloth is peeled off and is replaced with the delicious, caramel skin of Yami's legs, and a pair of perfectly _tight_, black briefs.

'This is better that seeing him in the shower…' Thought the pervert-I mean, CEO.

When he is finished, Yami drops the pants off to the side, turns his face to the side, so that his blonde bangs shadow his eyes, and blushes for all he's worth, as his right hand comes up to grip his left at the elbow.

Yugi licks his lips, as his eyes fly over Yami's body, devouring it.

Seto did the same, his already full erection twitching back to life at the sight.

Yugi suddenly smirks.

"…Now the underwear…" He whispers in a hoarse, lust-filled voice.

Yami shivers involuntarily.

"Yugi," He says turning to the boy. "Aibou…Please…Reconsider for Ra's sake!"

Yugi takes the glass for his throat and taps his chin with it, pretending to be pensive.

"Hum…nope!" He says with false cheerfulness. Then, with that same, husky tone from earlier, he says, "…Now, let me see your cock…"

Yami blushes impossibly at the frank vulgarity of his 'light's' words.

"Now, slut!" Yells the plum-eyed teen, impatiently.

Shaking slightly, and obviously hurt by being called such a degrading and filthy name, Yami reaches for the elastic band of his briefs.

Seto could have come in his pants when Yami's gorgeous body was revealed to him. He watched as Yugi moaned, obviously having the same 'problem' as him.

"Oh God…"Said Yugi. "So this is what heaven looks like…"

Yami flushed.

"Stroke yourself…I want to see you panting," Says Yugi.

Yami's head snapped to face him, "…Y-yu…no…"

Yugi pulled the glass further across his throat, wincing at the pain and allowing a dry sob of pain to escape him.

Yami's eyes widen and he runs towards Yugi.

But the younger is faster, he moves beyond Yami's reach just in time, and high-tails it to the other end of the room, settling himself on the window seat there.

Yami bows his head momentarily, but when he raises it, the millennium eye glows on his forehead.

Yugi looks shocked, as was Seto, though the latter was happy that Yami was finally taking matters into his own hands.

"Yugi Motou…my Aibou…dear precious Aibou….Why have you betrayed me? Cursed me? Hurt me? Degraded me? And for all these _months,_ too… Why? Why is it you've made me bring myself to this point?" Yami's voice is deadly calm. Not even the tears flowing from his eyes, hinders him.

Seto shivered.

"Why?" Asks Yami again. "Why have you brought me to the point where I must use my power, the _same_ power I swore to use to _protect_ you, _against_ you…?"

Yugi smirks, "Because I love that look you're giving me now. That look of pain, sadness…betrayal…You look so beautiful as you are now. A cracked glass swan; a de-clawed kitten…But you're still not quite there...You're still not broken!" A sigh. "You've ruined the entire look with that blasted defiant streak of yours. Sure, it's attractive. _At the appropriate times. _Like in bed, it'd be sexy, _then_. Not now." A step towards Yami. "So now…I'm going to have to wipe all of it off your lovely little face, and discipline you…"

"Discipline me…?"

Yugi nods.

"You would really use your powers against your own hikari?"

"You've brought upon your own self my beloved light!"

"I know…That was half the fun!"

Silence.

"Then…" Says Yami. "Then, I have no choice! Gods forgive me!"

Yugi's smirk is both secretive and victorious; as if he knew some great secret that no-one else knew.

Yami joins his hands, as if in prayer. His eyes close. His breathing becomes soft, and slow. He looks so peaceful. And yet, with those tears tracks still on his face, he seems like a devoted worshipper, crying out for one thing or another.

Yugi simply stands there.

Suddenly, Yami's eyes fly open, and he calmly and gracefully raises his arms high above his head and claps them.

An orb of pure blackness forms between his now open hands and blacken tentacles flow majestically from the sphere.

The scene is captivating.

A sigh escapes Yami's lips, "I'm sorry, love. My dear beloved darkness…I'm sorry for keeping you trapped within myself for so long."

His eyes lock with Yugi's, "It is a pity that this is why I must unlock you."

With that, the tendrils are pulled back into the sphere and Yami hurls it towards hikari.

"Forgive me!" Cries the elder, turning his eyes away.

But the impact never comes.

"Halt!" says Yugi.

Surprising all, the orb stops.

Yugi outstretches his right hand, it glows white and the millennium eye is also present on his forehead.

Yami gasps, "…H-how…? You don't have enough luminous energy to stop my shadow magic!"

"I don't. However, I have the will of the Gods…" Says Yugi confidently.

"…The will…of the Gods…?" Asks the obviously confused male.

"Yes! You see 'Ami-chan, your memory is not what it used to be. How do you think you got here?"

"…'Got here?' What do you mean, Aibou?"

"I mean, here…As in, this plain of existence."

"I won the Ceremonial Duel!"

"So you think…"

"…What do you mean?"

"Things are not as they appear, Yami. They are never as they appear…"

"What are you saying, Yugi…?" Asks Yami, moving towards his lighter half.

Yugi looks at the orb that is hovering mid-air.

"…If you'd remembered, Yami, I wouldn't have to be this way…" He whispers sadly.

"Remember what, Aibou…?"

Yugi smiles falsely, and snatches the orb of shadow magic.

Yami gasps, "Put it down Yugi, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Because I shouldn't be able to control it..?"

Yami nods.

"Well, Yami…" Says Yugi. "Things change…"

With that, Yugi mutters and incantation, "Voy a controlarte totalmente, Amarte totalmente y Acabarte totalmente…Muere por mi, amor…"

Seto watched in awe as Yugi throws the orb at Yami. There is a blinding light and a deafening scream.

With a thud, Yami's back comes into contact with the wall and his limp body slides right down, leaving him sprawled on his left side at the bottom.

As Yugi walks over to his victim, Yami tries to raise himself up. He is able to get his upper body up, but arms give out and his head hits the floor with a sickening crack. He whimpers.

"Poor 'Ami-chan!" Says Yugi with false sympathy as he towers over his dark.

"…Why…?" Whispered Yami brokenly.

"Like I said before," Replies Yugi with an overly sugar-coated voice. "I like to see you in pain; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Then, in a darker tone, "Especially when I'm the cause of your pain…"

Yami stared up at him with hurt eyes, "Who are you…?"

"Your one and only Aibou…" Replies Yugi.

"…N-never! Yugi is k-kind! And he-"

"He what?" Says the hikari cruelly, "Loves you? That's true. I love you. However…It's not the same love as you would think."

Yami looks confused, "Yugi, we're" He is interrupted by a coughing fit. Yami puts his left hand to his mouth and when the fit is over and he pulls back, there is blood. "Oh god… Anyway, we are brothers…Even though our blood is different, and bond is far greater than any brothers I've ever known."

"…Brothers," Says Yugi. "I figured you'd say that." He crouches down to Yami's level. "But you see, Yami… I love you far greater than I could any 'brother' of mine…" He did air quotes at brother.

"T-that…That is to be ex-pect…expected. We are yami an-d…hikari…"

"Of course. But Yami, I don't just love you. I want you. I lust after you. I L-O-V-E you. You know, the way mommies like daddies…?"

Yami just stared.

"….I l-love you too, Aibou…" He says, his eyes drooping.

Yugi scoffs, "Please…"

"…N-no…re-ally….I-I-I…do…"

Standing up Yugi walks towards the door, "Sayonara, Yami…"

"Y-yu-gi…" At this point it is obvious that Yami is just barely conscious.

But Yugi doesn't answer, for he is no longer there.

And Yami, Yami weakly snatches his cream pants, and puts them on. Hobbling, towards the shop section of the house to find a person who is long gone. Gone on so many levels… But the journey is too much for him, and he collapses in the position Seto found him, as a mess of tears, blood and bruises…

The video ended here.

Silently, Seto exited the window and closed his laptop.

He'd seen enough.

His only question of 'what happened' to Yami on the evening had been answered.

But he was sure that ask the same in relation to Yugi.

What happened to him?

What happened to them?

What happens now?

A/N: Well, there you go! An extra long chappie just for you!

Please read and review!

Next Time: Lies


	4. Lies

A/N: Hi. Sorry it took so long. My health hasn't been the best and my internet connection is giving problems. I apologize profusely for all the Seto x Yami in the last chapter. It was completely one-sided. And on that note, forgive me for the bits of dragonshipping in this chapter, it also relevant to the plot

THIS IS PUZZLESHIPPING.

And in this fanfic Yami adores Yugi and only Yugi. Despite the all crap I'm making him do to Yami. So he will be smex-kitten to no one else but his precious Yu-chan!

So don't fret my beloved readers. (If you're still reading this at all… -_-0)

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yami wouldn't have left and I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I also don't own the design of the Blackberry Storm or anything related. I do however, am the proud owner of one such mobile. They Rock! I don't own the song 'You're So Damn Hot' by OK Go.

Chapter Four – Lies

Egypt/ The Ishtar Compound/ Underground Caverns

"Ishizu, why are we here?" Asked the Tattoo-faced man.

"Last night I had a dream." Spoke Ishizu as she led her adopted brother, Odion, down through the deepest of the underground caverns of their previous home.

"A dream?" He asked.

"Yes. I heard an ancient voice. A familiar one, too… One that I have heard only in the visions I had when I wielded the millennium necklace…"

Ishizu's Dream:

Ishizu sighed in contentment.

She felt so light, so free. A gentle breeze caressed her face, and for a moment, all was calm. She opened her eyes slowly; trying to adjust them to the warm light of the sun she could feel on her cheeks.

A gasp escaped her when she finally did.

She was flying over Ancient Egypt!

All around her where proud limestone structures. Pyramids, temples, statues! All made of gold and silver! Filled with gold and silver! And decorated with jewels more beautiful than she'd ever imagined! And most importantly, the palace of the Great and Powerful Pharaoh Atem towered over a village of joyful citizens.

The site brought tears to her eyes; she never thought she'd have another vision of these marvels when the items were returned to the gods.

"Beneath these sands of the great and might deserts of Egypt, lie the treasures of the nearly extinct empire, whose culture, people, and their many traditions fascinate the world even today…" Said a disembodied voice, though it sounded male… "But above all these treasures of the Egypt, nay, the world, the gods favor one thing…"

"And what is that?" She asked it, him?

She knew that voice, but where…?

"Their most precious person… The one and only true son, of course!" He (?) replied.

"And who is this?" She questioned.

"The -_once_- Nameless Pharaoh… My Master…" Answered the voice proudly. "My beautiful, intelligent, most anointed, Master. My Pharaoh…"

"Your…Pharaoh…?"

"She, who bears witness to the ancient past, hear me!" It said. "The gods fear for the fate of their blest embryo of peace!"

"Why do they fear for Atem?" She asked.

"The tainted sin that caused the cherished dark pain, has taken advantage of light's silence, and the light's insecurities. And thus, the foolish light has turned to the shadows and will soon wash the shared silence; the lies; the insecurities… He will use my master's blood to wash it all away!" Said the man?

"Cease your riddles! And tell me what's occurring!" She cried; tired of his confusing ramblings.

"The gods pity the emotions of their beloved child, and have sent me to send you to warn him of the target of his affections! To have you make him heed the one, once-worthy, boy who holds his heart, stole his breath away and is now crushing his beating core, and chocking him…"

Ishizu was shocked!

"What are you talking about!" She yelled at the clouds drifting past her.

Where was it coming from?

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Isis! Great priestess! Great healer! Heed me!" He (?) pleaded.

"Who are you!" She called.

She knew that voice! But it couldn't be, could it?

"Go to Domino and warn the pharaoh of his hikari's treason. Tell him that if he has a decision to make. Follow this foolish love straight through to his inevitable death…" He paused, for effect, "Or

"I will, Mahaad!" She called.

Suddenly the dark magician appeared before her, dressed as he used to when he was a priest, and a human.

He smiled gently.

"Thank you, my friend." He said with a nod of his head.

She smiled, returning the gesture.

"It's been a long time, Mahaad," Said she.

"That it has," He replied.

"But, why have you brought me to this place to tell me of this?" She questioned.

"Behold!" He exclaimed. "The great kingdom at its peaceful prime… Is it not beautiful?'

Yes! Indeed it is!" She immediately agreed. "But, you have yet to answer my question."

Mahaad smirked.

"Nothing escapes the sharp mind of the High Priestess." He chided.

She scowled slightly.

"Mahaad…" She warned playfully.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"_Forgive_ me, oh _great_ one…!" He mocked.

She chuckled.

"Now really, Mahaad. What is this about" She asked gently; her voice light and amused.

He shrugged.

"It seemed like an appropriate place."He said calmly.

She sighed.

'Of course…' she thought exasperatedly.

The other suddenly grew serious.

"I'm trusting you, Isis." He said; his voice intense, as was his eyes. "Save my pharaoh."

"I will." She answered confidently.

He nodded.

"They've asked that you take the millennium items to him." Said Mahaad.

She nodded.

"Tell him to meditate with them twice a week, in order to speed up the healing. Remind him, that since asked for the release of the souls of Kul Elna, that the items will now work with his shadow magic, only."

"Understood." She said, once again nodding.

"There are already two faithful knights at your disposal."

"What?" She questioned. "Knights! What riddles are you filling my head with now?"

Mahaad just shook his head.

"You will understand it all soon enough…" He said ominously, as he turned away from her; his body taking on a soft glow as a white light started pulsing around him.

"Oh! And Isis…" He stared as if he'd forgotten something. "When you tell him what I've told you, remind him that every choice has consequences…"

She nodded.

"I will." She said softly.

Suddenly, Mahaad disappeared, the wind picked up, and Ishizu found that it was difficult to breathe. The winds whipped her long her around her face, making her cheeks sting. She found it increasingly impossible to keep her eyes open.

And as a blinding –but warm- light engulfed her, she heard a voice whisper just above the wind, "Farewell…"

End of Ishizu's Dream

"And then I was awakened." Concluded the Egyptian woman.

"How interesting… So we are here for the items?" Commented Odion.

She nodded.

"Yes. After the pharaoh won the Ceremonial duel, I had the Millennium Stone moved here…"

Yugi sat on a stool in front of the bar of a club he usually visited called, 'Vision.'

His head on the counter-top littered with beer, wine, and rum bottles of all kinds and glass of every variety used for alcohol, he stared with drunken fascination as the room began to spin and the people, tables, chairs and other objects in the club were brought in and out of focus.

The little, nearly adorable, intoxicated giggle that passed from his lips was interrupted by a hiccup. Then he giggled at his interrupted giggle. But soon, all his minute laughter (giggles) died down and his hazy, half-lidded, violet eyes slid closed. Slowly, the shot glass slipped out of his lethargic right hand and fell to the ground; shattering on impact.

Yugi's Dream:

Yugi walked up the stairs to his and his lover Yami's bedroom in their apartment in England. It had been a long day at The University of Ancient Marvels, School of Archeology and The Ancient World, the college where he studied to become an archeologist, and Yugi was so tired…

He hoped Yami was alright. He'd really missed his lover today, but the other hadn't any classes that day. The violet-eyed youth was extremely happy that Yami had decided to come to England with him and study archeology here instead of the school that the crimson-eyed youth had originally aimed for in Cairo. He was happier yet, that he'd finally gathered up the urge to confess to his other the first Christmas after the pharaoh won the ceremonial duel.

Nearing the bedroom, Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. There were sounds coming from within…

"Oh… Yu-chaan~!" Came Yami voice from within, nearly screaming, and laced with ecstasy.

Yugi's face coloured.

He was making Yami cry out? But he wasn't even in the room!

"Oh…oh…AH!" Screamed Yami. "Yes! Yes…! More! MORE!"

Yugi's face was impossibly red by those to sentences alone as his imagination supplied a more than healthy and very extensive line-up of R-rated images that might lead the usually prim and proper pharaoh to become a moaning, quivering mess; crying out like a whore.

"Yes…! Aibou~! YES!"

That's it! He was going in.

Gripping the silver doorknob, he tired to ignore the delectable sounds coming from his cherry-eyed uke, behind the closed door.

He opened the door.

And promptly had a nosebleed…

Yami was on the bed, naked; a fine sheen of sweat covering his bare person and making his smooth, caramel skin shine like the native sun of his homeland at noon time. His long, slender and slightly curved legs were parted, and his chest heaved as he panted and gasped for air.

But Yami's nude, voluptuous body was not the only thing that made Yugi's nose erupt and squirt massive amounts of blood onto the cream carpet.

It was what Yami was doing…

Yami's left hand was between his oh-so-delectable thighs; his three of his fingers in his oh-so-grope-able ass practically fucking himself with it, as his right hand gripped and teased his length.

'Little Yugi' twitched _fully_ to life.

It was too much.

_All_ of it…

But perhaps what really turned the hikari on was that Yami had become this hot, this desperate -after all, Yami had never masturbated before. The ex-king had even said that masturbation was for the pathetic and desperate and that he'd never stoop to such carnal lows...- because of him.

Yugi began to drool.

As Yami's left hand penetrated his tight opening, and his right pumped his thick, throbbing member, and his threw his head back; a scream of pleasure leaving him, Yugi's restraint broke to a million pieces.

Yugi dropped his backpack to the ground near the door, and advanced towards the other male on the four-poster bed.

He couldn't help it… He really couldn't help himself at all.

And he didn't want to…

Real World/ Japan/ Domino City/ In one of the back rooms of 'Vision.'

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep.

As the sheets tangled around the naked teen, he gasped and moaned wantonly; muttering obstinacies and one name over and over like a prayer; a plea.

"Yami…" He moaned.

Several minutes later found the teen screaming out the same name in ecstasy as he came all over the already cum stained sheets.

Just then the door opened and a tall, jeans-clad figure, entered. He had blonde hair that fell handsomely over his eyes and stunning honey brown orbs. Suddenly a melody was heard throughout the room.

_'I saw you sliding out the bar.  
I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.  
Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine; Darling, you're still divine._

You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot…'

Pulling out a dice-decorated Blackberry Storm, -a present from his sister's boyfriend- the man answered.

"Hello?"

"Joey…?" Was the unsure but very urgent voice of man from the other line.

"Yea. Wat's wrong, Yami?" The male identified as Joey answered.

"How'd you know it was me? I'm using Seto's second cell." Asked Yami; curious.

"You've been usin' it so much in the past few weeks that I gave yuh your own ringtone and changed the name to 'Yami 2'…" Said the underdog-duelist; grinning.

"Oh…" Came the-oh-so-eloquent reply.

Silence passed between them for a moment.

"Well…?" Demanded Yami; sounding slightly impatient.

"Well, what?" Questioned Joey; leaning on the doorframe.

"Have you found him!" Said Yami desperately. "Cause the Kaiba brothers, and Tristan, and Duke are all still clueless as to his whereabouts and I-"

"Relax… Geez, Yami. Ya seriously need ta chill…"

"Yeah, I need a vacation. That's great, we'll discuss it later. We have to find Yugi, now!"

"I'm serious! Between academics, sports, extra and co-curricular, _and_ yuh issues with dis brat you still call a hikari, well… I'm worried, man."

A sigh was heard from the opposite line as Joey eyed the spiky haired boy that was the cause of all shit that had been going on as of late with malice that rivaled that of Zork.

First, the ex-king was being verbally abused, by Yugi.

Then, Yami was nearly molested and beaten terribly, by Yugi.

And then, Yugi had gone to their school and undone something extremely unbelievable when the entire gang had been absent to help Yami return home from the hospital with all his 'so-called minor' injuries such as: the plentiful cuts, ranging from four centimeters in length like the one on the back of his right calf, to the large eighteen inch one on his back, and from one millimeter to two centimeters in depth. And bruises, and abrasions of all kinds, his broken left leg, fractured left wrist, and the three broken ribs; two on the right half of his chest, and one on the left, all of which might have overwhelmed the CEO who always seemed to be at Yami's side these days, and to also provide moral support.

While they were all gone, he'd gone to the school with a black-eye claiming that Yami had hit him and had been abusive towards him for weeks. The little bitch also claimed that Yami had been touching him inappropriately. Of course, this had implied that Yami was gay, and since there were, scratch that, _are,_ a lot of homophobes in Domino High, well… let's just say the situation isn't pretty. Thankfully, Yugi had been foolish enough to tell the cheerleading squad first, allowing for the pre-Madonnas to manipulate the lies to many, many clashing rumors. It was because of this, this inconsistency, that Yami had yet to be asked to be resign, or been removed from any of his beloved activities. Nevertheless, the police had yet to be called in to inquire about the more, _serious_ of these acquisitions.

But many are still on the side of Yugi's lies.

He could still remember Yami's grief-stricken face…

Yami's silent tears…

Yami's broken sobs as he finally let it out when he thought no-one was around…

But he was around…

Joey was around, right behind that closed hospital door.

Joey was always around, always there…

And whether Yami acknowledged him or not didn't matter. He would admire from a far and receive the benefits that came with being a friend of his crush. 'Cause at the end of the day, crushes were called just that for a reason. Plus, he wasn't stupid enough to hope for requited love like a certain blue-eyed, brunet CE-

No.

He didn't even fall in that category.

Because he did _not_ love Yami.

This was a swiftly passing stream of emotions.

Kind of like a business transaction. He became a stronghold for Yami; a friend, and in turn, his obsessive attraction for the boy was fed.

Wait.

Not, obsessive per say.

…Because for his crush- 'Yea, a simple, stupid, little crush…' He thought oh-so-naively. – to be an obsession, that meant it need to have a bigger origin, or foundation, if you will.

And that just wasn't the case.

But he couldn't help remembering that Yami had sounded so heartbroken…

Flashback

Yami stared at the bouquet in his hands.

It was of a dozen nearly wilted black roses and the card read: 'DIE BITCH,' in large script with many exclamation marks.

Laying it next to him, he examined the rest of the copious amounts of hate-mail and don't-get-well cards he'd received.

It was hours later when he finally reached the last one.

Soulless, ruby-eyes scanned the last few sentences of the letter, reading but not really understanding. The cruel, horrid words echoed in his head.

'Faggot…'

'Bitch…'

'Fucker…'

'Homo…'

'Pedophile…'

'Rapist…'

'Mother Fuck-'

His mind stopped, and his stomach did flips. The offensive words having upset his ever weak constitution.

Nearly gagging, he motioned franticly to Seto who stood off to the side.

It took awhile, but said brunet eventually realized what Yami needed and rushed to retrieve the bin and push it to the end of the spiky-head's bed just in time for Yami to turn and empty the contents of his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Asked Joey and Seto at the same time.

Yami okay nodded mutely; his eyes gazed over with both physical and emotional pain.

And it is expected that many would be extremely wary when around him because he'd plan to confirmed the truth of 'the gay rumor. And well…

A 100% GAY HIGH SCHOOL IDOL + A 90% HOMOPHOBIC STUDENT POPULATION = A 190% CHANCE OF DISASTER

"Yami," Said Seto. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider confirming that you are a homosexual."

It was a times like this that Joey admired the Kaiba's skill with words. Perhaps to the point where he envied it.

Had it been him who asked that question, he would have surely stuttered and made a fool of himself.

But not the Kaiba.

"No…" Said Yami in a dead montone. "The truth might hurt, but lies are worse; much worse."

Seto and Joey shared a look.

Yami's eyes…

They were hollow, empty.

What was Yugi doing to Yami?

Did he even know the pain being inflicted on the ex-king?

"Yami, man, are yuh sure? Cause I mean, dis, erm… 'hate-mail' is just da beginning. I mean, dere's tons more 'packages' at yer house, so-"

"Shut up, mutt!" Interrupted Seto with a firm and vicious glare; then turning to the ancient pharaoh, he said, "What the mongrel means is… Tell the truth may not be your best option. Just-"

"So you expect me to lie?" Said Yami; cutting Seto off.

Raising his bowed head, he gave Seto a level stare.

"No… I'm asking you not to say anything. You know, since you refuse to defend and you refuse to attack, do nothing. Or rather, _say_ nothing… I'll take care of everything. And once this blows over…" He paused, and walked up to Yami's beside, taking the fragile pharaoh's hand and kissing it. "Once this blows over," He stared at Yami intensely. "…We'll talk."

And with that, Seto Kaiba grabbed the black bouquet from Yami's lap, and his briefcase of the chair; heading towards the door. Stopping momentarily at the doorway, he dumped the wilting flowers into the trash.

"Don't let idiots get to you, Atem…" He said without turning.

And with a final 'Sayonara,' signaling his exit, he opened the door and left; his purple trench coat swishing behind him.

Once the soft tap of the CEO's polished black shoes against the marble flooring disappeared completely, Joey turned to Yami.

Said Egyptian's head was once again bowed, his bangs hiding his eyes away.

"Please…" He whispered brokenly. "Please, excuse Joseph. I need a moment."

Joey nodded mutely.

Turning to the bedside table, he pulled one of the red roses from their vase. Plucking all the thrones off, he offered it the Yami silently.

Said teen looked up, his eyes brimming with tears…

Joey didn't react to those tears, to do so was to insult Yami's restraint. He'd learned that in the time he'd spend as the beautiful boy's friend.

Yami stared at the long-stemmed rose, then at the blonde.

"Take it," Muttered Joey softly. "And remember, I'm always gonna be dere for yuh. Always…"

Yami smiled sadly and nodded.

And despite the situation, and Yami's eyes which expressed of pure misery, Joey smiled.

Once the caramel-skinned boy took the offered flower, the taller turned to the door.

"I'll be in der café. My cell's on if yer need me." He said softly and walked away.

Once the door was closed firmly, Yami broke down.

Tears cascaded down his face and sobs tore out of his throat. Curling in on himself, he hugged the rose tightly, but reverently to his chest.

Behind the door, Joey's own eyes filled with tears at the heart-breaking sounds echoing devastatingly from within the white, hospital room.

End Flashback

"JOESPH!" Was an annoyed Yami's voice from the other line.

"Huh?" Abolished the ever-eloquent youth.

Another sigh, "You spaced out. Majorly. Are you okay? You're not ill, are you!"

Yami's voice was practically a deadpan at the beginning but was quite panicky from the last two sentences.

"M'fine…" Was Joey's amused reply.

"Are you sure?" Asked the ancient king.

"Yes. And I found him." Replied the blonde.

"Thank Ra! Is he okay! Let me speak with him!" Was the other's response.

"He's fine, but he's asleep."

"Oh… I see. Where was he anyway?"

"A bar."

"A BAR!"

"Relax, man… I'll take him home and make sure he's okay."

"You promise…?"

"I promise."

"Oh, alright… But carry him over to the hospital to be checked out when he wakes up. I'm there right now visiting grandpa."

"Wat! But you're suppose ta be in bed!"

"Relax… Both Seto and Tea are with me."

"Okay… Be careful, den. Bye."

"Sayonara!" Chimed Yami happily.

They both hang up.

Joey walked quickly towards the boy, his jeans jacket swishing over his white T-shirt, and ripped the sheets off of him.

"Come on, Yug! Wake up!" Said the usually jolly man; irate.

Yugi didn't even twitch.

He just continued to snooze, mumbling 'Yami' every 30 seconds or so.

After about five minutes of this nonsense, the blonde grew immensely tired of this and picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder.

With that, he headed home…

Egypt/ The Ishtar Compound/ The Underground Caverns

Walking down the dark corridors, Ishizu and Odion came upon a dead end.

"This is it…" Mutter the black-haired woman. "Odion, give me the amulet."

Handing over the circular amulet with the millennium eyes etched into the centre and hieroglyphics carved elegantly around the edge, he watched as Ishizu placed the amulet into a round grove and turned it three times counter-clockwise.

They stood back as the wall before them split into two halves; revealing a golden chamber. Golden walls, floor, and décor gleamed brilliantly as the adoptive siblings entered the room.

With quick strides, Ishizu made her way over to the stone tablet on the impressively large golden daises.

Once there, the site she was greeted with made her gasp in horror.

"Odion! The items are gone! Only the puzzle remains!"

Japan/ Domino City/ Joey Wheeler's Apartment

Yugi opened his eyes and immediately closed them.

Wincing at the sun light he tried to recall his last memory.

An image flashed behind his closed eyes.

_Yugi thrust wildly into Yami, making the other scream his name over and over again._

"_Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi…!" He cried, moaning wantonly._

'_So tight…' Thought the violet-eyed young man, gasping. 'So hot…! So silky…!'_

_Suddenly Yami screamed. _

_Yugi had found his prostrate…_

Yugi blushed at the memory.

He must have fallen asleep after he and Yami had their 'fun.'

But why was his head pulsing so terribly?

His eyes slipped closed and he grimaced in pain.

Opening his eyes slowly, he let them adjust to the light before he turned on his side he called to his lover, "Mornin' Yam-"

He stopped short.

Yami wasn't there.

He sat up abruptly.

Where was he?

This wasn't their bedroom!

Memories of the previous night, the _alcohol_, the _men_, the _sex_, filled this mind.

"But then, that means…" He muttered sadly to himself.

His eyes brimmed with tears.

Lies…

Those, those dreams he had…

Every dream he ever had of him finding happiness with his dark were just that.

Lies…

All lies…

"Unbelievable," He muttered brokenly under his breath. "He lies to me even in my sleep."

Tears slide down his cheeks, but he did not make a sound.

Why was it that everything he's ever wanted, _needed_, were all just lies, lies, LIES!

Getting up, he put his shoes and headed to the door.

He needed to take care of some liars…


	5. Intermission and Preparation

A/N: Here you go! Please red and review. All I ever want is three reviews per chapter of any of my stories… Three of you, please. Review would ya?

PLEEEEEEEEEASE…

-puppy eyes of ultimate doom-

Help me out here Yugi.

-Enter Yugi-

Yugi: I don't feel like helping you! You're making me be mean to Yami! And I _love_ him!

Me: Suminasen! But the more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come and the faster you and Yami-chan get together! …_If_ you get together in the end, anyway…

Yugi: -horrified- Please Review!

-double puppy eyes of ultimate doom-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh!

Chapter Five – Intermission and Preparation.

/Domino City/ The Upper Apartment of the Kame Game Shop/ Kitchen

Yugi entered the kitchen, a large, brown paper bag tucked safely in his arms.

He walked towards the island, put bag down and grabbed the solid gold mortar and pestle from the centre of the table. The name 'Atem' etched onto both surfaces in hieroglyphics. It was a gift from him to Yami on Christmas Day, last year, because he knew the other liked to cook up all sorts of herbs and what not to make healing potions.

It was part of a naïve attempt at confessing his true feelings to his other.

He remembered being all flustered before he gave Yami his present; step one of his 'brilliant' plan.

Too bad he chickened out of part two: Confession.

That was the reason they were in this mess in the first place…

Flashback

It was a big deal.

Today, everything that would happen would be an extremely big deal.

After all, it's not every day that you plan to confess to the love of your life that you love them. Not to mention it was his other's first Christmas, too.

Yugi Motou stared at the neatly wrapped gift on his night stand.

It was quite lovely, actually. Shiny, red wrapping paper, with a golden ribbon made into a bow on top, and a small key chain looped onto the centre of the bow of Kuriboh holding up a sign saying, 'To: Atem,' in gold, cursive lettering.

Today would be the day. Today, he would confess to his Yami and they'd become a couple.

Right?

But what if some went terribly wrong?

You know, like Yami rejecting him?

"Oh… Yeah, that…" He muttered to himself.

And what if it changed everything? And for the worse?

What if Yami began to hate him?

He didn't even know if Yami was gay!

"Oh…" He groaned, stuffing his face in his pillow.

He wouldn't survive if his Yami hated him!

He just couldn't!

Later…

"Dis is da best Chirstmas eva!" Cried Joey as he stuffed the remnants of his twelfth slice of rum cake in his mouth.

Everyone laughed.

It was around eight O'clock in the night and the entire gang, the Kaibas, Hawkings, and even the Ishtars had gathered in the living room of the renovated apartment of the new and improved Kame Game Shop. The apartment was now made up of two levels, and the game shop was one. All the renovations were courtesy of Yami, who had decided to put the wealth of his tomb to good use. However, since it was all Yami's doing, it was way over the top. The tallest of the spiky-haired Motou men, had decided he was going to repay he family by buying out everyone else on their block and reconstructing the Game shop and Residence to, erm, more luxurious specs.

The floor everyone was currently on, consisted of a grand living room, large kitchen, 'teched-out' game room, a library, and half a dozen guestrooms with bathrooms and normal-sized walk-in closets.

The floor above that consisted of the family's bedrooms, and a dozen guestrooms. Each of their –the Motou's- rooms upstairs, on the highest floor, was designed to meet their inhabitant's demands:

Yugi's room consisted of a bedroom, bathroom, small game room, and lounge.

Yami's consisted of a grand bedroom – 'Why is it so big!' had asked 'oh-so-naïve,' Yugi. 'So I can move around in my sleep.' Replied the other. 'What?'-, lounge – 'Where would all of us sit when everyone comes over?' was his excuse when Yugi complained about him, 'going over-board, again…'-, big-ass bathroom/spa – 'You're such a spoilt little princess, aren't you, Yami?' 'Why, yes. Yes I am, Aibou.'-, overly large walk-in closet –his excuse was that he need space to put all his clothes, and when poor, little Yu-chan asked him 'What clothes?' he replied by dragging the light with him on an _extensive_ shopping spree for clothes, accessories, shoes, and let's not forget the 'precious' leather-, a small game room, a private study, -which Yugi claimed were the only ones that made sense.

Their grandfather's was way simpler… It consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom, and a study.

At the end of the day, who knew the pharaoh, had such expensive tastes?

Yugi guessed that his other didn't really care for all of it -though he rather seemed to enjoy it- so much as he was trying to outdo the eldest of the Kaiba Brothers.

But anyway, that's not the point.

Classic Christmas tunes filled the air, accompanied by the rampant laughter of the room's occupants. Gift paper and wrappings of all kinds were strewn all about the floor, and small piles of presents laid at everyone's feet.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

Everyone turned to the stereo to find a lightly blushing Yugi turning down the music.

"Umm…" He said; stepping away from the machines. He turned to his other. "Yami…?"

Seeing his other's expression, said teen's face lit up with a blush of its own as he answered, "Hai, Aibou…?"

"I, umm…" He trailed off; his blush darkening, and bowed his head; shuffling his feet. "I-"

"What is it, Yu-chan?" Asked Yami.

When Yugi finally looked up, his eyes widened, when had Yami moved? Let alone get so close…

The violet-eyed boy bit his lip.

"Please, Aibou," Said Yami; tipping the other's chin up so that they met almost eye to eye. "What's wrong?" In his violently beating heart Yami knew that nothing was wrong. But, this heat; this rush of emotions… Was Yugi going to…? Did he… return his feelings…?

Yugi's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Here!" He said thrusting a beautifully wrapped package into Yami's arms.

Yami blinked twice; and stared down at the small present.

Spotting the little Kuriboh, he muttered in askance, "For me?"

"Hai!" Said Yugi; blushing to his ears and so darkly that he appeared to be a talking tomato.

"Yugi, Aibou," Said the ex-king. "You didn't have too…"

"I-I-I-…" Yugi stumbled over his words. "I wanted to!" He played with his fingers behind his back in anxiousness as Yami beamed, nodded, and opened the gift.

The elder emitted a gasp as the gold mortar and pestle was revealed to him.

"Yugi…" Yami muttered lovingly; his eyes soft and dazed. "Thank you..."

As a young Prince in Ancient Egypt, making little potions to help people was his favorite thing to do in terms of studying.

Yugi smiled; his blush finally calming down.

"Well, I'm glad yo-" He started before he found himself knocked to the ground and his arms were filled with his beloved Yami sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Yugi! I just…!" Cried Yami; suddenly overwhelmed by his emotions of unimaginable joy and excitement. "I just felt so…so…! Gomen!"

Yugi's wide eyes softened, as he rubbed his dark's back soothingly.

"It's okay…" Said Yugi; his eyes shining with unshed, joyful tears, "It's okay for you let it out… But geez, you're real princess, Yami."

"I don't care! Call me as emotional and feminine as you want! Just promise you'll tolerate my bipolar and metro-sexual ways forever!" Exclaimed the emotional dark.

Yugi laughed, "Forever, ok?"

"Hai…!" He sobbed.

Yami cried in Yugi's embrace for a while, as the rest of the room's occupants watched with smiles as warm as the event that just occurred but their eyes warmed their hearts. Some were secretly envious of the plum-eyed hikari, but they understood that the cherry-eyed Yami would always love him and only him.

As Yami's sobs subsided, Yugi took his chance.

"Ah…" said Yami, rubbing the last of his tears away. "Gomen, Yu-chan. I jus-"

"Iloveyou…" said Yugi hurriedly.

Yami's eyes widened and lit up; sparkling gorgeously, his breath hitched, his mouth fell open but nothing came out, and a rosy blush bloomed across his cheeks.

Yugi's own eyes widened when he realized what he said. His resolve crumbled.

Everyone was on pins and needles.

Finally!

Those two would finally stop dancing about each other, and FINALLY get together!

"…What…?" Breathed Yami; that beautiful expression of shock, still on his face. Hope flashed in the crimson orbs.

"I-I-I..." Stuttered Yugi; blushing madly. "You love it? The present, I mean?"

Everyone anime fell.

So much for ending their dance…

"What?" Asked Yami; then he caught himself. "Oh, that… Of course…"

They both averted their eyes from each other as the others sighed in disappointment.

"So do you like my gift? To you, of course?" Asked Yami awkwardly. Referring to the matching gold chockers they wore at the moment. Yugi's had crimson stone, and Yami's had a violet.

Yugi fingered his chocker.

"Yeah… It's really amazing…" He replied; still not looking at his darker half.

"So let's get dis party on da road, again! Shall we?" Said Joey; coming to the pair's rescue.

Once the music was on again, Mokuba pushed his older brother forward with a hiss of 'ask him…!'

Blushing lightly, the CEO asked the ex-pharaoh to dance.

With a nod of his head, Yami accepted, and Yugi watched as his beloved was whisked away…

End Flashback

That night he'd snapped.

The darkness that had been released into him when _that_ happened took over and offered him a chance to fulfill his dreams…

It took some time for him to make his mind up; he felt as if he was betraying Yami. He actually still felt that way from time to time; as if he wasn't being true to himself…

But he'd made his decision; there was no going back now, Yami would never forgive him for what he's done thus far.

And besides, the Orichalcos had promised him Yami at the end of this entire ordeal. The only thing he needed to do was fill his other with irrevocable rage. And he was well on his way…

But first, he needed to teach his lying little yami a lesson about what happens when you tell tales.

Opening the brown paper bag, he took out about a dozen bottles of rat poison.

Then, he set to work.

An hour later Yugi stood before the refrigerator.

He grinned as he slid a delicately craved, hand-man glass bottle full of Yami's special milk mix, back it place. This 'special milk mix' was another of his dark's concoctions, and Yami always drank with his breakfast and right before bed. It consisted of full cream milk, hazel nut essence, a hint of cinnamon, and a shot of red wine per liter he made.

It had taken a while, but Yugi had managed to crush all the rat poison into a power and line the cream generously with it. Then, he covered the taste with sugar and a pinch of more wine.

Walking towards the steps connecting the shop to the apartment, he grinned.

Preparation complete…

With that, he stalked out into the warm noonday sun.

/Domino City/ The Upper Apartment of the Kame Game Shop/ Yami's Rooms/ The Bedroom

Later the same day…

Yami sighed.

Today he felt so on edge. The world itself had him on the edge of his seat so to speak. The day seemed so, so… quiet. It was as if all of nature was holding its breath in preparation. As if waiting for something to happen. Something big… As if this was the intermission before the climax of a play. Or the beginning of the end…

Shaking his head, he berated himself for being so silly. And turned back to his Biogoly text.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

Yami looked up from his textbook, to the door from which came sharp, purposeful knocks. Seto, who was lightly snoozing because Yami forced him to (he'd pulled another all-nighter), awoke with a start.

"What the hell?" Were the first words out of the brunet's mouth.

Yami ignored him and they both turned towards the door.

"Hey Seto! Hi Temmie! Erm…I mean 'Mr. Motou', may I come in?" Asked his private doctor, Mana, poking her head through and making air quotes at the 'Mr. Motou' part.

"Sure! And what's with the 'Mr. Motou?' I told you to call me Yami, or in your case, Temmie," Said Yami joyfully.

She was like a ray of funny, cheerful, medical sunshine during his rainy, boring, recovery.

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

She sighed.

"Excuse me." She said sweetly –a little too sweetly, some might argue- and popped back behind the door.

"I told brutes that I had to carry out his daily check-up and ask him if he's feeling up to being interrogated by idiots like you, first!" Came the doctor's voice from behind the closed door.

"Ms. Millennia, we've been through this. _WE_ don't think the pharaoh's done any of it, but it's our job. We need to-" Came another voice, a man's voice. It was faintly familiar…

"I don't care what you need. I'm a doctor, and my first priority is my patients! Not to mention that Yami is my friend and I'm confident I know him well enough to know that he's done nothing wrong!" She interrupted.

"Listen, bebe!" Came another voice. He knew this one as well, but where…? "We're interrogating that midget and there's nothin' you can do about it!"

"So please," Continued the first male voice, "Don't interfere or we'll have to put you under arrest for obstruction of justice."

"Yea!" Came the other male. "And if yuh struggle, sweet cheeks, I'll have to re-arrest you for resistin' arrest!" He voice got a bit slurry here; dropping an octave and becoming a bit teasing. Most likely an attempt at a seductive tone, "I might have to handcuff you, and throw away the key…!"

A slap echoed.

"You… BITC-!" The rest of the insult was stopped by another slap, this one louder, proberly more force behind it.

This was followed by the second voice, speaking in a firm tone, "That's enough Keith."

"But, but Raphael!" Came Keith's voice.

"Don't 'But Raphael,' me. You need to stop assaulting young women."

"Rafael? Keith?" Questioned Yami.

"Where have we heard those before?" Muttered Seto.

"And how'd they know of my past as the Nameless Pharaoh?" Questioned Yami. "Unless…"

"You don't think it's…"

Yami nodded.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Mana sighed and opened the door muttering another warning of 'behave of else,' leaving her lips.

There, in the doorway behind the aquamarine-eyed doctor, were Bandit Keith and Raphael from the duelist-motorcyclers hired by Dartz.

"So Yami," Began Keith. "I didn't know ya rock that way!"

His statement was rewarded with a sound slap upside the head, from Mana. And a glare from both Raphael and Seto.

"What…?" Questioned the ex-king. "In which way do I 'rock?' Hum?"

Keith laughed.

"I meant I didn't know ya was gay!" He exclaimed; clarifying.

This time Raphael smacked him.

"Silence, you twit!" He whispered harshly to the other blonde. Turning to Yami, he said, "I apologize for my partner's crude behavior. " He glared at said partner at 'crude.'

Yami giggled; a hand rising to cover his mouth politely, "Why? Let him be an idiot. It's actually quite amusing…"

Everyone, except for the seething Keith, sweat dropped.

When the moment passed, Yami turned serious.

"What is it that you need detectives?" He asked.

Keith turned his gaze to his boots as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Well…" Started the motorcyclist. "We are here to question you, since you're in no condition to go down to the station."

"We get that part, genius…" Said Seto. "But why? What do you want to ask him about?"

"About the runt, Yugi... And how ya supposedly been abusing him!" Muttered Keith, before Raphael could answer.

Raphael face palmed. Leave it to the idiot to just drop the bomb.

Mana and Seto gasped.

Yami's eyes widened, before the little spark that remind in his eyes died away. His head bowed, his shoulders slumped forward and he hugged himself tightly, as if he was losing the very ground beneath him.

And as memories of those rumors, which resulted in the hateful gifts –if you could call them that- and finally, the reason he was too weak to even walk, what Yugi did to him.

Yugi's betrayal.

It made him feel extremely light-headed and dizzy, nauseous and lethargic.

His breath hitched.

"Yugi…" He whimpered, breathlessly.

Raphael and Keith looked utterly speechless.

Seto growled, "You idiots! Do you see what you've done! Does Yami look like he's the perpetrator here!"

The two 'idiots' in question turned towards the bed, only to find the brunet doctor embracing the frozen, young ex-king and whispering at him, 'Breathe Ra-damn it!' over and over again as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"SETO!" She called.

Said man 'hai'-ed in response.

"Get Yami's inhaler! It's in his backpack!" She ordered.

"…!" He replied as he ran off to the spot on the right wall, between the two doors of the bathroom and walk-in closet, where the bag lay. Leaning on the wall was Yami's favorite black Jansport bag with pink hearts and white skulls with crossbones behind them, all over it. Un-zipping the front pocket, he searched for the inhaler. After a few seconds of looking, he found it; a white inhaler with a dark blue cap. The word 'Asthalin' with 'Salbutamol Pressurized Inhalation BP' below it was etched onto the pressurized cylinder containing the actual medication.

"Here," He said walking over and handing it to her.

"Thanks," She said to him before turning to her patient, "Temmie… Atem, please… Open your mouth a bit so you can take you're meds…!"

No answer.

As a matter a fact, it was as if he hadn't even heard her.

"Atem, please…" She tried again. "If you don't take you're meds soon you're gonna-"

Before Mana could even finish her sentence, Yami's eyes rolled to the bake of his head and his body fell limp.

"…Past out…" She finished, deadpanning.

"Mr. Kaiba…" She called.

An exasperated grunt was her reply.

"Please escort the two officers out of the room for just a moment." She ordered.

"What am I, your slave? Just tell them to get the hell out. I'll deal with Yami." He said sitting down on the bed.

"Do you even know what to do?" She asked.

"I'll put him in the recovery position…" He muttered.

Mana made a sound at the back of her throat that resembled a buzzer on a game show when someone gave the wrong answer to a question. "Wrong, hot shot. Give him breaths until I come back."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Firstly, to show these two the door… And secondly, I have a small nebulizer in my car."

He nodded and lifted Yami up bridal style. Walking over to the window seat on the left wall, he placed Yami on the soft carpet before it. He tipped the smaller's head back before beginning to give Yami the breath of life.

/Kame Game Shop/ Ground Floor/ Garage

Doctor Millennia walked over to her silver 2010 Nissan GT-R, and popped the trunk of the expensive vehicle. Reaching in she grabbed the nebulizer, saline, plastic tubes and face mask, as well as the other necessary items before returning to the staircase that would take her upstairs to the actual residence. As she passed the living room the house phone rang.

Putting down the equipment right next to the small table on which the land line was perched, she answered.

"Hello?" Came the sad voice from the other line.

"Hello! This is the Motou residence, Mana speaking~!" She chimed happily.

"Ah… Good day, Miss. I'm calling from the Himura Memorial Hospital. My name is Doctor Mitskuni Otonashi. I am Mr. Solomon Motou's doctor. Are you a relative of mister Motou?"

"No… I'm a private doctor hired to care for his grandson by Seto Kaiba. Has something happened to mister Motou!" She questioned urgently.

"You know I can't disclose that information to anyone beside immediate family…"

"He only has two grandsons! One is Ra-knows-where, and the other is currently unconscious!"

"Oh…! Umm, well then tell the young mister Motou that I regret to inform him that Solomon Michael Motou, has just passed away…

…

A/N: Oh no! I killed Grandpa! I'm so mean!

Grandpa: Children these days… No respect for the elderly!

Read and Review!

It might take a few days for the next chapter since I'm on a roll and have decided to update asmany of my fanfics as possible!


	6. The Rain or His Tears

A/N: Thankies for all da reviews! You guys have been so wonderful and patient with me so far!

ENJOY!

Heads up, I'm trying an alternative style for writing my 'flashback' scenes. It blends in with the natural script and/or the text better and works more professional. So keep an eye out for the "I had's" and whatnots.

Oh! And so I don't get sued…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Vow of Silence

Chapter Six ~ The Rain Or His Tears

_The Next Day…_

/Domino City/ The Upper Apartment of the Kame Game Shop/ Yami's Rooms/ The Bedroom

Yami's brows furred in sleep; the millennium eye glowing fiercely on its centre.

He tossed and twisted in the seemingly constricting sheets. Sweat clung to his clammy, sickly, yellow-ish skin and made the silk sheets and his only clothing; an overly large, pale amethyst cotton shirt, cling to his trembling form.

He gasped; his back arching off the bed.

"Y-yu..Yugi!" He cried out in a choked scream.

"Yes," Came the whispered cruel taunt of his nightmare. "…Say it, say my name! Scream it in ecstasy as you cum…" A groan; thickly laced with agony as he tried to push pass the tight ring of primary muscle at his entrance.

Atem bawled as he was stretched beyond his limits. The strong ring held fast, refusing and rejecting the unwanted invader. Yami panted; gasping for breath as he fought to get a grip on the feeling of being ripped in half. Pain spiked up his spine and he bit his lips in order to stifle the howl of agony that came from something giving within him. Blood oozed from the tear and Yugi gave a keeling whine as his member was embraced by his yami's un-fucking-believable heat. The tight walls milked him; squeezing nearly painfully. He gasp again; before it quickly turned into a moan as Atem thrashed; trying to dispel Yugi from within him and unintentionally impaling himself further on the younger's penis.

The phantom of the other male continued, "Go on Yami, shout out my name so loud that your voice gets hoarse and the neighbors hear! …So loud that you disgrace those sleeping gods of yours in the next life; so loud that they can hear you. Come on~! Cry out 'Yugi' to the entire world…" He paused then to grunt in delight; gratified by the mewling that came from that creature beneath him as he struck his prostrate and the pure heat now encasing his shaft. Out of sheer willpower alone he managed not to come.

Those hands…

Those sick, probing hands…

Touching… with those caresses that mocked that of a lover. Holding him… claiming him… staining him with sinful pleasure.

"Yami…" Breathed a voice.

Yami determined that though it was identical to that of his beloved it did not belong to him.

No. Yugi was not so cruel.

But those Ra-damned hands….!

They were same ones that once held his own as they held fast to each other and dear life; proudly defending what they believed in…

With his eyes closed he could try to ignore the haunting familiarity of that face… the intensity of those eyes that seemed to be the same shade as his beloved… But, he could not ignore the feeling –both wonderful and accursed- the other invoked in him. The feeling of those persistent lips on this own uncooperative ones; making him melt… the feel of the hands on his body; making him moan and writhe in ways he never thought possible… and most especially, the feeling of that voice coaxing him into the highest levels of bliss that Yami just _knew_ were above and beyond natural creation.

But this was wrong.

Why?

Because Yami didn't want this… the feeling of vulnerability and worthlessness as he was just used and abused solely for the sake of the other's pleasure and possession. Solely because the other wanted, no, needed to mark him, claim him, own in him. As if he was nothing more than a than a piece of meat…

It disgusted him.

A long, drawn-out whine of pleasure escaped his lips; coaxed out by a full-out assault on his sweet spot. He thrashed; fighting off the firm grip of his dream come nightmare.

'It isn't real.' He affirmed within the eerily bleak confides of his mind. It just couldn't be. Yugi was kind. Yugi was sweet. Yugi was bright. And so, so striking and sublime… He was the sun that so graciously shone on Yami and judged not his life and the choices he had to make; sneered not on the darkness of past, and within his heart. And even now, _his_ smile, _his_ eyes, and God help Yami! All of him, down to his perfume, haunted the wicked visage of this rapist. His shuddered and forced his eyes opened; fighting off nausea and the dream with all he had. He'd not allow this, this _mockery_ of his beloved to continue!

The wispy farce of a dream dissipated and only once it had, did he allow himself to cry.

He cried for himself, he cried for _him_, he cried for the friends they once shared and the happiness they once had.

But most of all, he cried for the love they could have had and the life that they could have shared…

And as he sobbed his heart out, he failed to take note of the fading golden being emitted from the glowing of the eye on his forehead. Soon, it vanished completely; leaving no trace of it ever having been there.

When he was finish, and had sobbed all he could, he promised himself that he would not waste time on tears anymore. It was time for action.

He shakily got to his feet, and feebly limped towards the kitchen.

/ The Upper Apartment of the Kame Game Shop/ Kitchen

A tan hand pressed-up weakly against an off-white wall as a lanky teenager stopped to catch his breath.

He gasped, blinked, and ran a trembling hand through damp multi-coloured locks of hair that stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Huffing, he pushed pass his exhaustion and grabbed up the reigns of determination- he was nothing if not stubborn. He pressed onwards; continuing on his seemingly endless journey.

He needed to get to the kitchen.

He needed to get something to eat and something to drink- he couldn't afford to collapse while he searched for his hikari.

And that was next on his list.

Before that, he'd call Ishizu-tachi and find out when they'd be landing in Japan- he needed the puzzle. He'd need it to control the sheer power of the shadows of his heart- ever since he absorbed the Leviathan's power it had been more than just difficult to keep it together and with his hikari gone he _probably_ (and by that he meant definitely) wasn't as balanced and stable as he should be –even though he hadn't been feeling the usually tug of the temptation to use it in months…

His brows furred.

Actually, not since a little after Christmas…

And why did that thought send alarms off in his head?

He was missing something; he just knew it. There was some else at play in the midst all of this and it all begun at around Christmas…

But what else was his frantic sub-conscious trying to tell his tired mind?

Christmas… Christmas…

What else had happened at Christmas...?

Nothing else came to mind besides smiles, coy looks under the mistletoe, rum cake and a subsequent drunken Joseph Wheeler "cutting in" on his and Seto's dance to "defen' da pr-hic-pretty lady's honor"- embarrassing as that had been.

…But there had to be something else!

His head pulsed as he forced himself to, 'Think, Yami. Think!' He stifled a groan and a curse. He so did _not_ believe he was getting a migraine!

Sighing; he leaned his head on the cool white solidity of the wall. His eye twitched. If anything, the movement to allow the action _alone_, made him feel as if his head was exploding. Imagine now, how it must have felt to have your _entire skull_ beat out a painful rhythm against a stone. Hard. Wall…

Biting his bottom lip; he turned his body so that his aching back lay flat against the strong, cool surface.

He let his head hang; his bangs swaying and disrupting his vision of the deep green carpet.

Alright. Think things through calmly. Now, what had he been thinking about before straying off to the consequences of the entire Dartz debacle and incidents surrounding Christmas?

He had been listing his goals; reminding himself of why he had to be strong – what he needed to be strong in order to do.

Right.

He'd been on the second point of his list. Ishizu-tachi…

Although, if Seto's information was reliable, he would soon have it in his possession as they should have arrived by now…. Right? If so, he'd have to find out what happened to them; why they hadn't contacted him.

And lastly, after he _finally_ finds Yuki, he'd get to the bottom of his lovely light's strange behavior and solve it.

Nodding to himself at his plans, he noticed too late that he had reached the kitchen and that there were voices coming from within.

But the word 'dead' stopped him in his tracks.

Wide-eyed, he stood frozen as he observed Seto, Mana and Joey; mid-conversation.

"I still say we should tell 'em…"The blonde male muttered in his trademark Brooklyn accent as he raided the black, double-door fridge.

Sitting at the island, Mana frowned.

"I don't think it's such a wise idea with his current condition…" She replied.

"I agree," Added the KaibaCorp CEO. "Yami is in no condition to hear such news. And besides, he's unconscious. What are we to do wake him up just to drop the bomb?"

The sarcastic tone of his voice was not lost to Joey and the other growled.

"I kno' dat what yuh guys are sayin' makes sense," He blonde began. "But Temu-koi, er…"He paused here; embarrassed and cleared he throat awkwardly.

Kaiba just smirked as the good doctor giggled but wisely remained silent besides as the not-so-articulate teen fumbled for recovery.

"Ah… Atem, he would erm, would wanna kno', yea…" The blonde finished clumsily; once again fishing around in the refrigerator.

In the hallway, Yami blinked.

Joey had just called him…

He blushed heavily; entire face scarlet and far out-shinning the dulled caramel.

Did Joey, _like_ him? As in, 'honey, I'm home,' 'darling, I think you're lovely,' and 'I want to embrace and make love to you,' sort of like?

His mind temporarily short circuited at the thought of Joey of all people kissing him. Far less for touching and caressing and actually, you know, doing _**it**_ with him!

He choked at the image that last thought left him with.

He lowered and averted his eyes from his best friend as the rosy storm of colour raged war on his feminine countenance. His cherry eyes glittered with embarrassment and other such as he listened to the conversation. His dark lips the hue of a magenta apple parted as he not-so-idly wondered if he should make his presence known.

What was said next, though, stopped all his musings.

"Yeah," Said the businessman as he casually loosened the knot of his lilac tie. The little strip of silk with emerald checkered pattern complemented his aqua shirt and completed white pants suit ensemble. He tossed the jacket next and then lay back against the counter with his eyes closed. It was in this relaxed position that he said the words that killed off a little piece of Yami's soul. "But unfortunately mutt, telling him that the physic-"

"Ishizu," Called Joey in correction.

"The spiky-haired loony-" Continued Seto as if he'd not been interrupted.

"Marik," Joey corrected yet again; voice muffled by the fact that his head was shoved in the fridge.

Seto glared at Joey pointly.

He was ignored; the search for sustenance far more important to the blonde.

"…and tattoo-face-"

"Odion…"

"Whatever, mutt!" Cried the azure-eyed male in frustration.

"Get it right, moneybags!" Yelled the honey-eye teen in retaliation.

The elder Kaiba cleared his throat; not even bothering to answer.

"Tattoo-face's," He continued spitefully. "…plane suddenly disappeared over the ocean and about Solomon Motou's death will only send Yami into shock or cardiac arrest in his state. Doctor Millennia and I have discussed it." The elder Kaiba finished with a nod in Mana's direction.

"Yup!" She chimed. "Now, I'm no shrink, but sending him into a comatose state of catatonia is very possible…"

Their voices drifted off as Yami processed what Seto had just said.

…_Solomon Motou's death…_

What…?

Yami realized that he must have made the chocked, shocked sound that he'd heard faintly, because the next thing he knew, Seto Kaiba's composed but curious voice was calling at him as he took off, down the hall, up the stairs, and into the sanctuary of his chambers.

/ The Upper Apartment of the Kame Game Shop/ Yami's Rooms/ The Bedroom

Yami fluttered around his bedroom.

He stalked towards the walk-in closet and wrenched it open as the tears burned at the end of his vision and fogged up his view of the clothes inside. He refused to cry. He sworn he wouldn't.

He snatched at the first shirt that caught his eye. And he stared listlessly at the brilliant scarlet, off-the-shoulder navel-breaker that he often wore over his black, long-sleeved fish-net top.

He'd slept through it all; he realized as he tossed the piece of fabric aside. He'd been so weak, so pitiful, that he slept through his passing. Through the death of the man he admired and loved and seen like a father figure.

He did even get to say goodbye to Solomon…

The garment was then crumpled as Yami fought to control himself. Alas, it was difficult as the thought of his name brought a flood load of memories.

Solomon in the kitchen with pancakes…

Solomon in the Game Shop attending to a costumer…

Solomon welcoming Yugi and himself home from school…

His heart twitched, tearing a dry sob of pain and frustration from his throat as he slid to the floor; knees buckling beneath him.

To make matters worse, Marik, Ishizu, Odion…

Missing. Possibly dead, if he thought about it logically. After all, when plane's disappeared off radar it was usually because they plummeted into the sea…

In a rage, he punched the carpet beneath him.

'Gomenasai minna,' He thought. 'I'm sorry I'm so useless…'

"Yams…?" Came a thickly accented voice.

Startled Yami's breath hitched. He paused racking his brain for the familiarity of that voice.

"So Kaiba wasn't lying! You're awake!" It continued. "I'm real glad you're okay…"

In his distress, he came up with nothing and slowly turned. A sigh of relief escaped him as he came face to face with Joey's lightly tanned features.

However, the relief was not shared.

"About the talk Kaiba, Mana and I were having in the kitchen-" Mid-sentence, the blonde's expression of curiosity morphed and contorted into one of worry.

"What-?"He paused his question to the other with concern heavily lacing his voice. "Yami what's wrong?"

Said teen croaked out a 'nothing' in response as he fought to control himself and his emotions.

"No way Yams," Began Joey, as he shook his head, "Don't say it's nothin'. Don't lie. Yuh've been cryin', I can tell. Heck! Anybody with two eyes in der heads could tell. Yuh eyes are all red and puffy and yuh face's wet and all dat." As he spoke, the taller male made his way over and kneeled before the other. Softly caressing the countenance he loved so dearly, he wiped away every tear. "What's wrong?"

When he received no reply, he probed deeper.

"Yami," He spoke. "Are yuh in pain?"

The spiky head shook from side to side, 'no.'

He wanted to tell Joey that he wasn't crying now. That his tearful features were from before, from his nightmares…

He wanted to tell him that he was just grieved, that he just wished he was able to help, to stop being so useless. He wanted to tell him that wished he could stop these depressing thoughts. He wanted to say so much, but not a word left his lips.

"Is it about Yugi?" He ground the name out in carefully controlled anger.

Yami's breath hitched, and he proceeded to shake his head viciously from side to side.

Joey frowned in thought –which, contrary to popular belief, he actually did that quite a bit.

He observed the other's despairing features and near sobbing heaves. He was hyperventilating. Frowning, the taller rubbed gentle circles on the small back; trying to relive the strain on his stressed respiratory system.

"Is it about-" He began as his eyes widened and the obvious realization dawned on him. "Did you hear about what happened to Gramps?"

"…I-" He let out a choked sound before pausing his desperate heaving. He drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. In slowly, hold, and out. In slowly, hold, and out. He continued with this steady pattern of breathing as he gently separated himself from the blonde.

He stood feebly; stumbling several times before being able to properly stand.

He drew in a final long breath and racked his eyes over the bedroom. His gaze landed on the small radio/CD player and Yami walked over. Joey watched curiously in silence; a single brow quirked in interest at the other more petit male. The dark idly tossed the top onto the bed and rounded the bed. He pushed the canopy aside and sat down. He pressed the 'on' button and the voice of the popular radio personality, Dan Green flooded the room. Yugi used to tease Yami all the time that he and Dan had 'twin voices.'

"_If our lives were an anime, he would so be your voice actor…" The younger had said the last time they'd joked of it._

"_Then he'd be yours to hikari," Replied the dark; smirking flirtatiously. "After all, we share everything… Hair, size, build, _length and experience_…" He snorted in amusement at Yugi's brilliant blush. "Well, maybe not that. I'm sure I'm just a little bit _longer_ and a little more _experienced_; worldly. I had 5000 year lead after all…" A lewd wink punctuated the statement._

_Yugi had just huffed; face scarlet as Joey high-fived Yami and Tristan slapped him on the back in a show of manly pride and brotherly affection. The three laughed at his expense._

Dan's laughter snapped the dark out of his trance.

"What a spirited young lady!" He snorted. "Anyway, let's move on. On to the next request."

_The Next Day…_

"Yami you have to eat!" cried Mana in exasperation.

They'd been at it for nearly an hour, with Seto offering Yami any meal in the world he wanted and Mana just plain out begging the other to eat.

"I'm not hungry!" He replied angrily. "I've told you that a thousand times, woman!"

"Well," She began; puffing out her cheeks in frustration. "As _I've_ told you that a thousand times, _man_, you have it eat!"

Yami groaned; head hitting the island's countertop.

"No!" Came his muffled response.

"How about Italian, Yami?" Asked Seto persuasively; his voice like silk. "I could take you to my country villa in Florence, or my penthouse in Venice… Huh, what do you say? Servants waiting on you hand and foot… A view that'd take your breath away… An experience that re-connects you with some lost, happier and more content part of yourself… All you have to do," He purred; large, warm hands seductively messaging the petit male's shoulder's and working out the knots.

Atem moaned; tossing his head back.

Seto; smirking, continued, "The only, tiny little thing you need to do… is eat!"

Yami stiffened under the skill fingers then; his eyes slid open.

"Not interested," he said in an annoyed drawl; brushing off the CEO's hands of his person.

"Come on~!"Whined Mana. "At least have a glass of milk or something!"

Yami perked up.

"Actually," He spoke brightly; suddenly eager and cheerful. "That sounds wonderful!"

The burnets' high fived.

/Domino City/ The Newly Re-named Millennium Memorial Hospital/ Third Floor/ Private Ward/ Room #627/ Yami's Room

Seto stood beside Yami as the other curled into himself in anguish; trying in vain to relieve it.

Their hands; one milky white and the other a soft caramel, intertwined tightly as Yami fought through the sensations that raved havoc in his chest.

His insides burned; stomach churning with heat as his abdominal muscles contracted and expanded with cruel force. His heart rate was furious and punishing as it hit his ribcage harshly and combined with his shortness of breath, farther increasing his chest pain.

As Yami's eyes clenched and a low whine of pain escaped him; he swore if one more doctor strolled in to tell him how lucky he was at that point, he'd kill them with his bare hands. He'd been poisoned, was facing possible liver failure, Yugi was still missing, and neither of them would make it to Grandpa's funeral. Heck, the former probably didn't even know Solomon was dead!

It had been in the milk, in Yami's special mix. Someone had lined the thing with about a quarter pound of rat poison. And they all knew of the likely culprit.

Though, to be honest, only one in the entire gang refused to accept it. I'll give you a hint, their name rhymed with 'Bami Fotou.'

Seto sighed; this was getting ridiculous. Yami was in pain; surely they could give him something to relieve it!

He got up; trying to gently get the other to release his hand.

"Just for a moment, Yami," He soothed; messaging the other's scalp gently with his fingers. "I'll be gone for only a moment. I'll be back soon."

"Promise…?" Wheezed out Yami; lips blue.

God! Where was that doctor?

"I promise…" Seto swore; solemnly.

At that moment, the door to Yami's room opened and Raphael and Keith strolled in.

The Kaiba raised a brow.

"Detectives…?" He drawled in both greeting and question.

Raphael nodded to each of the room's original occupants, with his casual but polite salutation, "Mr. Kaiba, Pharaoh…" as 'Bandit Keith,' saluted the pair on the bed and called out an over-friendly, "Yo!"

"Mr. Kaiba," Began Raphael as he stepped aside to reveal a tall, pale European man in a pristine white lab coat, tan slacks, yellow button-up and striking green eyes that went well with his salt and pepper hair. He was admittedly handsome. "This is Doctor James Nathaniel St John. He is an Englishman who sometimes works in collaboration with the police, and is here to examine Yami."

Seto's brow rose higher.

"Examine him?" He frowned suspiciously. "Why? On who's direction and with who's permission?'

"By order of da judge who sighed this warrant!" Exclaimed Keith; dramatically brandishing said court order.

Seto's unrelenting gaze turned to the other blonde officer of the law.

Raphael sighed, but nodded; asserting his partner's words as truth.

The Kaiba's trademark scowl was in place in seconds.

"Give me that!" He hissed; snatching the neatly folded document.

His livid azure scanned the paper before whipping out his cell phone. He hit speed dial three and waited. After two rings, he was answered.

"Hello, Rowland?" He spoke into the device.

There was a barely heard greeting from the CEO's right-hand-man.

"I need you to call my team of lawyers down here to the hospital immediately," He ordered indifferently into the communication device. "Yes," he continued. "The entire team. Apparently, these idiots-" Said idiots scowled and cursed him respectively. "-Think they can just march down here with their big, bad warrant and expect me to-"

He suddenly paused; ears quirking as he waited for a repeat of his name; to see if it was really called.

"S-seto…?" It came again; the faintest call of his name.

"Mr Kaiba?" Came Rowland's softly spoken question.

The Kaiba hushed him; turning to the bed.

Yami was sitting on right hip, hands perched in front of him to balance him, and head upturned; his intense carmine eyes churning with anguish and other, more deeply concealed emotions. The businessman swallowed thickly. How was it that this boy was able to seduce him even in sickness? And by just propping himself up and turning those large, angular rosewood eyes to him…?

Atem's body suddenly jerked; he began to cough.

At once the man dropped both briefcase and cell phone and rushed to the other's side. He pulled the exotic boy into his arms; rocking him gently as he caressed his back. The ex-king's petit figure convulsed; becoming ever more ravaged with coughs as the man holding him so, so closely; nearly desperately, eyes grew pained and troubled.

The men watch the CEO's transformation intently. Raphael was not surprised; he had noticed the signs of the Kaiba's affection towards the flowering monarch long ago. Keith was obviously the opposite; eyes wide and popping out of his head as his jaw hit the floor. He recovered soon enough though, and was then grinning with every tooth in his mouth…and maybe a few more…

But Dr. St John… his left brow raised subtly as his lips quivered ever so slightly at one end. So Seto Kaiba was this involved… It _might_ prove a problem. But never mind that, he would get the job done and his Mistress would be pleased either way. Whether it be that boy; the one the pharaoh loved, or the powerful CEO of KaibaCorp. In the florescent light of the room, his eye glinted an eerily familiar crystal blue.

Eventually, though, the fit passed.

"…Yami?" Asked Seto as the small body in his arms heaved; letting out wheezing, panting breaths. He shuddered heavily and inhaled deeply before parting his lips to exhale. He spoke.

"…Water, please…" He rasped.

Raphael; having expected him to be thirsty and knowing that the tall male wouldn't want to leave his side for even a moment, had had the foresight and found enough kindness within himself to have gone to the ailing teen's bedside and poured out a glass of water. He immediately handed it over when he heard the young ex-king ask for it; giving it to the Kaiba without a word.

He received a nod in response. And were his eyes deceiving him, or was that a glimmer of gratitude sparkling in those seemingly indifferent and usually icy blue eyes…?

He held back a smile. Ah…the ways love changed a man…

Seto was then gently, one-handedly scooping Yami into his lips; relishing in the sweet but subtle blush the action caused. Tenderly, he instructed Yami to raise his head, and with a warning to sip slowly, he was helping Yami drink the liquid.

After he'd drunk all he could without becoming completely nauseated, Yami spoke quietly, sitting him back against the plethora of pillows.

"I'm okay with Dr. St John examining me…" He said decisively.

"But, Atem…" Started the Kaiba; pausing his work of fluffing Yami's pillows.

The teen raised a hand; silencing him soundlessly.

"I give my consent," He said in a tone of finality; back straight, jaw set and strong. There was no room for opposition or inquiry in his hard, sangria eyes that swirled with things most rather not try to decipher.

The cobalt-eyed man turned away.

"Fine…!" He breathed brazenly with a touch of childish petulance. "Have it your way."

The unwell man's eyes softened marginally; a playful and loving look highlighting his features.

"Se-kun…" He breathed sweetly in a near childish, sing-song voice. His hands rested themselves on the tense, broad back facing himself, and slid up in a demure; coy fashion.

Under his palms, Seto shivered and relaxed ever-so-slightly.

Imbued with more confidence; Yami's eyes flashed with mischievous wickedness. He leaned himself fully against the body beneath his and let his forehead fall lightly to rest against the area between the other's shoulder blades.

"Are you mad…?" He asked in his best meek voice possible; made even more pathetic by the rawness of his voice. The message hit the other's ceil blue-silk-clad back in warm, sensitizing puffs.

The CEO let his head hang; breathing deeply.

'Self-control, Seto,' He thought. 'Self control…'

After he'd calmed he rolled his eyes fondly and huffed.

"…No…" He drawled finally (in monotone), after a long pause.

"Yay!" Cheered Yami; wrapping his arms around the other's waist and snuggling him; nuzzling his cheek (and unwittingly, the rest of his supple, desirable flesh) into the corporate genius' back.

Kaiba's head shot up; eyes impossibly wide. He shuddered deeply, before turning around and detaching Yami from his person and laying him on his pillows with as much tenderness as physically possible in his current… state…

Yami blinked up at the other innocently, and when Seto's eye twitched, he beamed.

The Kaiba scowled.

"You little…" He huffed yet again; mentally berating himself for having fallen for such a lame trick. Little Bastard…

He glared at the sweetly smiling imp.

"…Bitch," He muttered.

"Whore!" Chimed Yami grinning brightly as he fell back onto his pillows; he didn't miss a beat.

Keith gawked before laughing rapturously.

Raphael's lips quirked into a tiny smile; shaking his head at the misadventures of today's teens.

Doctor St John chuckled fondly. It would seem the pharaoh knew how to play his cards. Almost _too_ well… Huh. Intellect, power, charisma, beauty and wisdom… and to top it off, manipulative… He at last understood his Mistress' passionate fixation on the ex-monarch. Really, he felt bad of secretly shunning her mania… The man would become her crowning jewel if they succeeded. He snorted mentally. It was more like 'when,' _when_ they succeeded. He allowed his mind to return to the present and focus on the scene before him.

He cleared his throat, ending the amusing little game between the teenage boys.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

0-…-…-0-…-…-0

"Alright," Spoke the doctor. "Now that the basic exam is over, I'll need you to leave the room, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor silenced him with a raised hand. Just like Yami…

"No, no. While you are indeed a close friend of Mr. Motou's, unless you are his lover, it would be _queer_ of you to stay." He gave the CEO a pointed look over his glasses. "The next phase of the exam is going to be extremely erm… it will involve revealing Mr. Motou in his entirety."

The both boys flushed.

"Wha-Why?" Asked Yami; appalled and scandalized by even the notion of being naked in front of anybody.

"I need to examine your anus for bruising or indication of sexual penetration," He said casually as if speaking of the weather as he browsed Yami's chart. "So, if you have had that kind of sexual intercourse…" He trailed off; again looking pointly at the Kaiba. "I'd advise you to say so now."

Yami stared blankly at him; still flushed.

"Well…?"

A dazed shake of a spiky head.

"Is that a 'no'?"

"Yes…"

"As in…"

"As in 'no, I have not had penetrative anal sexual intercourse'…!" Hissed Yami. Gods, his face felt so warm. And worse, Kaiba was here. How would he ever look his rival in the eye after this?

"Okay, then," The other continued; not perturbed in the slightest. "Are you a virgin?"

"…What?" He whispered incredulously.

"Are you a-" He said patiently; only to be cut off…

"I heard you!" Defended Yami. "I just can't believe you're asking me that! How is that necessary?"

"I needed to know because you are being accused of rape," The physician said blandly. "I need to know everything surrounding your sexual life…"

Yami lowered his head, his hikari's smile bubbling to the surface. How could Yugi have done this? Why? What had he done that changed his beautiful lighter half? To force him to come up with such terrible lies? Yami could not rape him; never hurt him. He _loved_ Yugi… Yes. Even with all that had happened, he loved him more than he hated himself…

"Virgin…" Breathed Yami softly; suddenly shy.

The doctor nodded.

Seto excused himself; pinching his nose to stanch the flow of blood.

'Not good, not good, not good!' He panicked as he rushed off to the rest room.

After he was gone, the Englishman turned to Yami.

"By the way," He drawled. "Sexual orientation…?"

Yami flushed to the roots of his hair. His hands; once twirling and fiddling in his lap, came up to cover his face.

"…G'way…" He mumbled incomprehensively to his palms.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Inquired the older man; cupping his hand by his ear and leaning towards his patient.

Yami twitched.

"I'm gay!" He cried in anguish. He was so embarrassed right now.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…" Muttered his doctor; nodding amicably. "Last question…" He continued; ignoring Yami's 'Thank Gods!' "When was the last time you masturbated?"

It was then and there that the young, formerly so vibrant male realized that the universe hated him.

It just had to…

"Must I say?" He whined pathetically.

The doctor nodded; sympatric.

The teen huffed; his golden bangs fluttering.

"Yami…" Probed the medical practitioner.

"Oh… I don't know!" Cried the boy. "I don't remember…"

"Try to recall…"

"But-"

"Yami…" It was a warning.

His forehead met his palm and remained there as he inhaled deeply.

"Ya-"

"I'm thinking!" He barked before a coughing fit took hold of him.

It was decidedly worse than the last, and for a few long moments towards the end, the wine-eyed boy swore he might suffocate. But the good doctor was right there. A sharp slap to the back, and he was gasping; oxygen flooding his lungs in a wonderful rush.

Yami gasped again, and shaking his head, Mr. St. John quickly hooked him up to the respirator.

Once he was sure the boy would be fine, he asked again.

"When, Yami?" He probed. "When…"

A minuscule shrug was his only response.

"At least give me a time frame…!" He insisted.

The boy looked pensive; his brow tightening in thought.

"A few months…" He croaked.

The doctor nodded; scribbling it down on the chart before collapsing into a nearby chair; exhausted.

"Alright, I'll have to get a semen sample to verify that information and get a more accurate read of when last you ejaculated…"

Yami nodded; too tired to fight.

There was a heavy silence for a while as they both tried to unwind from the intensity of their previous conversation.

"So… Shall we start with the anal exam?"

-ALL HAIL PUZZLESHIPPING-

A/N: I apologize for all the focus on all the one-sided, side pairings. There will be more of Yami x Yugi in future chappies. Let's just get over this point in the plot.

-yawns-

It's 3:24 am in T&T right now. It's way past nine; my bedtime.

The next chappie is all typed up, so… REVIEW PLEASE!

All my wves to all those who still read.

Sayonara,

Lolita


	7. Show Me Love

A/N: Hi! Right now I'm listening to When Your Mad ~ NeYo and Usher. The words make me giggle.

Note: Heba means game. It is used to refer to Yugi at one point in this chapter. And Keith's and Rafael's last names are made-up because I couldn't find any official ones online.

Vow of Silence

Chapter Seven ~ Show Me Love

/ An Undisclosed Location/ The Centre of a Grand Room/

Yugi hummed along to the tune of his favorite T.A.T.U hit, 'Show Me Love,' on his ipod. It was Yami's favorite. And at one point, his as well…

'_Although,'_ he thought idly. _'Loves Me Not,' is more appropriately suited to me. Soon though, that will change.'_

"Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love"

Smiling he'd begun to sing; his voice light and bubbly and pumped with cheer as he flicked darts at a picture of the three great heroes of legend… It was taken at some point during the whole debacle with that failer, Dartz. The steel-tipped, feather ended toys had made holes and stuck out of every inch of the picture except for Yami's silhouette. He remained pristine. His lithe figure traced by the colorful trinkets, and silhouetted by the shadows of the far corner of the room. Had it not been for his new found gifts, Yugi wouldn't have been able to see the details of the image from so far away, far less for toss darts at it with such precision, but, he found it exceedingly simple as he was now.

"Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more"

He hummed along at bit more before giggling, knowing what was next, and singing out loudly.

"You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics!"

Cackling; he nearly fell off his throne. He narrowly managed to catch himself. It would suck if he cracked his skull open on the steps leading to the raised platform…

He blinked suddenly; removing the earphones.

He could hear the distinct tapping of high heels against marble floors. That could only mean one thing…He favorite field agents were back.

"We brought Chinese!" Cried a woman; presenting her hands, which were laden with bags of great tasting fast food.

The other woman, next to her, glared at her.

"You brought Chinese," She corrected. "I brought Yugi-sama something that will truly benefit him…" She trailed off dramatically.

A pause.

"And what the heck is that!" Demanded the first.

"Fruit…!" She finally said.

"Yuck!" Cried the first.

"No, delicious and nutritious," Said the second calmly; responsibly; confidently.

"Well I ain't eating that!" Abolished the first.

"No-one asked you to," Retorted the other. "They are for Master Yugi."

"He won't eat that shit!" Cried the first, aghast. Obviously, she felt very strong about this. "Right, Master?" She inquired of him.

They turned to him; wanting his response.

Yugi smiled.

"Rest it down over there and get on with your report," He said with amusement but finality.

They sighed.

"Yes, Master…" They drawled; disappointed.

The second straightened her glasses and began first.

"Last week Monday, the subjects; Raphael Armandrè and Keith Mitchell aka Bandit Keith, had spoken to the doctors and nurses on duty at Domino General Hospital- the first place you had gone to with your claims. And when they finally tracked down your doctor, and asked for the rape kit etc, the man had become nervous and distracted claiming to not know what they were talking about," Stated a blonde-haired, icy blue-eyed woman that looked to be the splitting image of both the Dark Magician Girl, and a certain Doctor Mana Millennia. But judging by her indifferent and seemingly bored expression, coupled with her monotone voice and dead eyes, she was the exact opposite of either personality wise.

"He gave them the run for about _three hours. _Keith finally snapped and forced the answers right out of him with some rather base and animalistic but admittedly well executed bestial measures that his partner then conveniently forgotten to put in the report handed in at fifteen hundred and a quart hours; later that day…" Continued the other girl; identical to the other in all except her red hair, matching personality, and emerald green eyes. She was the first to have spoken. "Apparently, they found out that you'd had threatened his family and scared; he'd falsified all of it."

"Urg! That idiot!" Cried Yugi. "I figured he'd spill the beans…"

He pulled out a disposable cell and pressed speed-dial four.

"Find and eradicate," Was all he muttered before ending the call.

He motioned to the guard near the entrance for him to come closer. Pulling down he man's hood, Yugi's eyes took in the rich caramel of his skin and the stark blackness of his hair. His eyes glazed over.

"You may kiss me," He breathed. "But be kind to my lips," He warned.

The soulless man did not hesitate to fulfill his master's wish. He cupped the boy's face tenderly; gently running his thumbs over the skin of his cheeks before brushing his thin lips over the pale teen's in an almost kiss. Yugi whined, and his hands came up to fist in the other's hair; pulling him closer. They kissed passionately for a long time afterwards, til Yugi suddenly pulled away. He took a long look at the man, before backhanding him across the face. His slap was filled the imposing force of the shadows, and so the much larger man fell to the floor; blood trickling out from the left corner of his lips. He did not react. Disgusted; Yugi spat on him.

"You are not what I truly desire," He stated in anger; madness giving a lit to his voice and a sinister gleam to his eyes. "Do not touch me."

He turned back to the two girls before him; suddenly calm.

"Continue," He said simply; nearly cheerful.

Naia –the redhead- and Lara –the blonde- blinked, sharing a look.

"Soon after, the inquiry into the accusations had been completed and Yami had been found innocent. It seems hadn't taken long for things to come to the light, sir!" Said the jade green-eyed girl; saluting Yugi saucily.

"Though the fact that you're missing is decidedly suspicious, nothing could be pinned to the pharaoh due to his illness and lack of communication with anyone besides his friends, mainly Seto Aurelius Kaiba and Joseph Brad Wheeler, as well as his doctor, Mana Sophia Millennia, in the weeks preceding the investigation…" Lara drawled boredly; stuffing her lightly tanned hands into her long, seemingly painted on, leather pants. "His phone records had been seized; he'd been observed carefully by the police –two officers outside his hospital door at all times; and he was examined by doctors –both of the mind and of the body- who were acting in collaboration of the police, Master…"

She blinked and yawned; covering mouth politely with her left hand and rubbing her neck lightly with her right hand to work out the stiffness. She then moved her both hands to work out the knots made of exhaustion; pressing down on the soft flesh under the collar of her long-sleeved, leather shirt. She fixed the zipper of the all-black outfit next; as it had ridden down her large chest inappropriately when she was moving just moments before. She blinked; yawning yet again and trying to keep her eyes from closing down on her. She hadn't slept in days. Unlike her lazy, good-for-nothing sister, who just dropped asleep whenever she felt like it, eat when she felt like it, and flirted or slept with whomever, whenever she wanted. Lazy, irresponsible bum. And she did all of _that_ during the mission Yugi-sama had sent them on.

"The psychologist found Yami suffering from _severe depression_ but of _good_ mental health otherwise…" Said Naia with a smirk; eying her sister with sick amusement as she idly twirled a strand of her hair. She snorted. "What a crack pot, she'd make a perfect and total OXYmoron. First she contradicts herself by saying something like that, and then tells them the obvious; anyone with two eyes could see that the 'Ye Ole King of the Nile' was depressed…"

"Did she prescribe any meds for Ami-chan?" Asked Yugi; all wide-eye worry and innocent tone of voice. Only the ever-present glint in his violet orbs told of his mental instability.

"A few," Answered the woman with curly, scarlet locks of hair; fiddling with the leather tube top that exposed most of her bust and then with her _tight_, leather shorts that left nothing to the imagination. "Antidepressants by the looks of it. Mirtazapine (Remeron) and…Escitalopram (Lexapro)…" She answered; consulting the notes she'd made on her iphone. "Oh! And a mild sedative… A natural one too! …Lavender before bed for two weeks, and if insomnia and/or nightmares persist, Lemon balm. She also gave him not-so-mild sedative, for after his depression disappeared, Valium for his anxiety. Huh, strong stuff…"

"How strong?" Asked the amethyst-eyed teen; madness abating slightly; overrun too much with genuine worry for his darker half.

"Well…" Started Naia, only for her tired sister to continue.

"If given in strong dosages," Said the other woman; flipping her straight-ish but choppy hair over her shoulder. "The results can be disastrous."

"Disastrous how?" Asked the petit male. "Give it to me straight! I don't like the run around and pretty words I don't understand. I want a detailed but understandable explanation."

He sighed warily.

"Is that too much to ask?"

Scared; the pair shook their heads at the man on the towering crystal throne.

Yugi plopped down on the plush, blue cushions of his seat of power; suddenly happy again. A butterfly passed over his head and landed on his nose that had been pointed upwards in his quest to observe it.

"_Look, Yuu-chan!" Cried Yami in an excited whisper; gesturing wildly with his left hand to get his hikari's attention. When Yugi crossed over to the bed, the man snatched his wrist and tugged him closer; to sit beside his on the mussed up comforter. "Look~!" He hissed again in childish excitement; his gaze on his fore finger._

_The boy followed his gaze and blinked at the sight of a blue butterfly the black edging to its wings. So, yeah, it was a really pretty bug._

"_Yami," Said Yugi; imploring the infinite, patient nature of all the saints combined. Really, everything fascinated thee other these days…The dryer, the washing machine, the dishwasher, the Iron, the microwave. Everything… At first, it amused the younger. Now, it annoyed him. "It's just a butterfly."_

_The elder turned to him with a knowing and appearing to be being adoringly patient with him by his tender and patient tone, "Aibou," Said he. "Nothing is 'just' this or 'just' that. There is beauty in simplicity." He brought the butterfly closer to Yugi. And truly, the boy had to sigh as he took Yami's words to heart and observed its beauty up close. It was really quite lovely, the color starting at a pale blue and eventually and gradually deepening to a brandeis and then to royal blue. It was there that the black band ended the spectacle of nature's beauty. And if he squinted, he swore he could see a bit of cobalt blue, too… He'd never have noticed otherwise. "Every little thing in our lives must be appreciated," The ex-spirit of the puzzle continued. "Before-" He jolted his index finger slightly and the little 'bug'- as Yugi had referred to it earlier, took off; leaving a pouting little teen with only the memory of its marvelous intricacy. "It is gone…"_

"Yugi-sama!"

Yugi jolted, much like the butterfly of his memories.

"Did you hear my explanation at all?" Asked Lara.

Yugi blinked; for a moment not grasping the situation. Then it hit him…

"Oh!" He cried in realization. "That?"

The girls exchanged looks again before turning to him and nodding, 'yes.'

"Forget it," He said casually, with a flick of his wrist. "I'll Google it."

More nods.

"Now continue with the report…"

…And the girls continued on like it had never happened.

"The shink, a Ms. Emma Otori, said your dark was 'horrified by the accusations, extremely distressed by everyone's belief that he could have done any of it, and worried for his brother- the supposed victim…' She claimed to firmly believe that he was innocent of the charges," Naia grumbled out; hating that her notes weren't as organized as she would have hoped. Maybe she should really stick to audio/video recordings, stalking and retrieving Intel- she did those and other types of field work, best. Her sister was the bookie, great-note taker who excelled in all that tech-y stuff…

"The other had said the same after he examined the teen monarch and deduced that he had not even ejaculated in about _at_ _least_ four to five _months_, based on the potency of the semen sample he'd forced Atem-sama to give. By-"

"Wait…" Said Said Yugi; cutting her off. " What do you mean 'forced?' Be specific…"

Lara sighed.

Thankfully, Naia came to her rescue.

"Not 'forced,' per se…" She began; nervous. "More like strongly advised Yami-sama give him one."

"And how'd he do that?"

"Well…" She began carefully. "He asked for one and gave your other the cup."

"That's it?"

"Not really…"

"What else happened?" Yugi spoke with careful controlled rage. He _hated_ being given the roundabout.

Naia opened her mouth, but Lara saved her from signing her death certificate.

"Both the Doctor, James Nathaniel St John, and Seto Kaiba interfered and 'aided' your intended, my Lord," She said smoothly. "The physician may have done so accidently –it was just part of the physical exam, but the CEO did so intentionally…"

"WHAT!" Yugi roared; abruptly standing.

"Here is the recording we obtained from hidden cameras 8 through 12…"

He stalked over; mashing the still and unmoving body of the discarded guard as he made his way to her. He snatched the DVD and stared at it in anger, as if daring it to show him what he was so dreading.

"You have exactly one minute on the clock," He said to the pair on identical women in an all-too-calm to be true voice –which it was. "…To finish the report, and then 30 seconds to leave. I want to see this video as soon as possible –which I won't do with you two around…"

They paled.

"And you time starts…" He drawled staring intently at the hands of his watch. "…now!"

"By Wednesday morning last week, he'd been cleared to return to school. And by Friday, he was out of the hospital, cleared by his usual doctor, our sister, Mana. This Monday, he went back to school and was greeted by repentant teenagers wherever he went," Summarized Lara; stalking towards the back of the room in quick efficient strides as her thick, four-inch heeled, knee-high boots made soft thumps against the marble floor of the high-ceiling chamber.

"He looked as if he felt as if he was being smothered by those little two-faced shits! But, after the endless stream of cruelties he's been victim to in the past while… eh," Naia shrugged; backing away from her fuming Master. "It seemed he was grateful for the affection."

"He is also currently residing in the Kaiba Mansion…" Concluded Lara; already half way out the door.

"Mana-rin and the other doctors would only release Yami-sama on the grounds that Mr. Kaiba take care of him!" Naia shouted in conclusion as she made a run for it.

"WHAT!"

/Domino City/ The Upper Apartment of the Kame Game Shop/ Yami's Rooms/ The Bedroom

"That was just H-O-T, hot, ladies and gentlemen!" Dan Green's voice praised over the radio.

Joey and Yami were in the latter's room above the Game Shop, once again listening to the American's radio show. It was fairly early in the afternoon, and the blonde had been allowed to trespass into the sanctum on the dragon duelist's grand home to entertain the ex-king while both Kaiba brothers were out. That, and he needed help with that day's home-work and Yami was a brilliant all-round student with a nearly perfect grade point average who was his 'best bud' and had offered. Yami had been a bit more into himself –introverted, than normal, when he arrived, and Joey had called the master of the house about it. Had something happened? Was it another new nightmare?

Joey had noticed something particularly different about him since that male doctor had examined him and requested a semen sample. Had that douche done something to Yami?

No. Seto had been with Yami the whole time, there was no way anything could have happened under his watch.

And since when did he start referring to Kaiba as 'Seto,' huh?

Did it matter?

He thought about it for a while; humming silently to himself as he considered being less hateful towards the other.

Did it really matter?

Actually, yes… No one should get away with treating others like gum on the bottom on an insect's shoe.

So anyway, this afternoon, _Kaiba_ had suggested that they should get Yami some things from home to make him feel more comfortable. Maybe familiar surroundings would help? And so, Joey offered to take him. If only to get that infuriating and yet heartrending, lost look out of his eyes... In his heart, though, Joey knew Yami's depression had nothing to do with is 'surroundings.' It had been a week, but they had yet to see any sign of the Egyptian's hikari. Atem's precious Heba; as Yami had taken to calling Yugi these days after a series of particularly terrible, Egypt-based nightmare, was gone. There had not even been a whisper of his name or whereabouts anywhere in the school. As if all things relating to him had been outlawed, banded, or somehow become forbidden.

…Except, of course, when someone came up to Yami to apologize for believing Yugi's lies.

"Ah! We have a good one!" Cried Dan excitedly. "Sarah Carter is dedicating T.A.T.U's 'Show Me Love,' to her best friend, Tatsumi Yumi –san saying: 'I know you might be embarrassed by this but I can't help it… I wish you would just accept it and show me love!' Well…" He said with a laugh. "I don't know how to tell you this, Sarah-if you're tuned in, but five minutes after you called in, your bbf, Tatsumi Yumi called in to dedicate the same song to you. She says: 'I'm tired of this rollercoaster, carousal, merry-go-round or whatever you wanna call it. Just fess up already and show me love!' And then she sang this part," The announcer then proceeded to sing out, 'Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'til I'm screaming for more!' in falsetto. Joey smiled a little at that, and moved to sit closer to the ex-monarch. Yami glanced at him and his lips twitched; upturning a bit at the corners to present the smallest of smiles.

As the man on the radio humorously cooed at how 'kawii' it all was, Yami lowered his eyes from staring intently at the device, to the floor. He blinked.

"Wait," Began the crimson-eyed youth. "What song did he say-"

He was cut off by the first few lines of a hauntingly familiar song…

_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

Time froze for him at that moment as his mind reeled.

Of course… The universe was not kind. Of all the songs it just had to be Yugi's favorite! The one Yugi had sang to him for him last year-even though that was back when he was still trapped in the puzzle.

He'd said when he was done singing. "So, did you like it?"

"I adored it, little one…" Bequeath Yami tenderly; eyes glossy. "The temporary body, the party, the song… It was all magnificent. But tell me two things. Firstly, why that song? Was it because I favor it? How did you know I liked that song? And next… What reason have we to celebrate my birthday? Is it even today? Oh~! How did you find out? Did Ishizu find it in some buried text in one of my forefathers' tombs?"

Excited the dark had spat out many questions. With a laugh, Yugi shushed him and tried to answer as many as he could; as best he could.

"First off," He'd begun. "Two weeks ago when Grandpa and I came back grocery shopping, we'd turned on the radio and began packing away the goods. You had a rough night from all the screams I heard coming from behind your door, and did not opt to come out all morning. I didn't want to force you as it seemed you'd finally found _some_ semblance of peace. As per Saturday morning routine, we tuned into the broadcast. Usually, if it's been a goodnight, you would be out of the puzzle wandering around the house before the roster was even up and bug me with more questions than the Integrity Committee asks politicians these days when we leave the house until you are completely satisfied." He paused for a moment before adding, "Which doesn't happen too often…"

Yami grin sheepish and the others laughed.

"But," Said the hikari; countenance suddenly somber. "If it had been a bad night, you stay in the puzzle and don't come out 'til your all better. Sometimes it takes weeks to get you out. You just stay in there; being tormented by this I can't even fathom! Unless, of course, you even sense a whiff of danger within a thousand mile radius of me. You're nothing if not over-protective."

A smug, beaming smile from the boy made Yami blush and awkwardly itch his own cheek.

"So, imagine my surprise when you suddenly popped out of the puzzle –a little worse for wear but fine otherwise- when this song came up. There had been a haunted look in your eyes when you first came out, and it lasted for a few minutes after. You'd stared at the radio, not even processing my presence or Gramps' for that matter and then returned quietly to the puzzle, a quiet acceptance and an even more silent ache in your eyes."

"It bugged me for days afterward." The boy admitted; looking embarrassed. "At first I thought that maybe you hated the song. Grandpa noticed my mood and sat me down for a bit. We talked and he managed to pull my worries outta me. When I'd finished telling him, he just smiled sadly and explained. And what he said made sense…"

"Wha'd he say?" Asked Joey; curious.

"He said that the lyrics had hit Yami a little too close to home…"

"What?" Asked everyone minus the light and dark.

Yugi smile softly.

"Think about it," He began. "Tell me how you've never felt, Delicate or innocent- Yami never had much of a childhood, and we all know that what we saw Akunadin do to him in Memory World…" He mumbled the last bit; purposely being vague. It disturbed them all to recall the terrible things that had been done to child-Atem. His mother's death; uncle's sexual and verbal abuse; his isolation; his physical and sexual abuse at the hands of the healer before Isis, Narim; his father's death; being forced to grow up much too soon and thus, the weight of an entire nation thrust upon his tiny, already smarting shoulders… Still, there were things Yami had hidden from them; refused to speak about- not that he was talkative about any of it in the first place- and had even begged the gods not to let him remember. They had not heeded him.

"Do you still have doubts that, Us having faith makes any sense," He continued; wisely moving along quickly. "Let's face it, even I doubted us from time to time. Mou hitori no boku probably feels our doubt more acutely since he's not only quite knowing, but also a spirit and so, you know, highly sensitive to such…"

"Tell me nothing ever counts, Lashing out or breaking down, Still somebody loses 'cause, There's no way to turn around…" He hummed pensively. "One word, DOMA."

Said dark winced at the mention of his nearly catastrophic mistake.

That had nearly cost him everything…

"You guys see where I'm going with this, right?" Inquired Yugi.

As the other teens nodded or spoke their assent; Kaiba rolled his eyes and grunted something unintelligently.

"One question though," Joey spoke; smirking. "I get der 'Random acts of mindlessness' as Yams dislike of violence an' cruelty, an' dat 'You play games, I play tricks, Girls and girls,' is makin' a pun 'bout his love of games an' his rep as a playboy based on der fact dat girls mob him in flocks, but I do _not_ get der 'you're the one' and the 'show me love' parts…"

Yugi'd sputtered; turning so red he appeared to be a stuttering tomato.

Yami'd taken it like a G; his mask of indifference descending with practiced ease.

Kaiba just plain out _cackled_ maliciously; muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'datta boy, mutt. How's the wanna be pharaoh and his bug-eyed wonder gonna answer that one! Now that's entertainment; that's what I came for!'

Tea face-palmed and mumbled her desperate need for female friends, and Tristan shook his head in exasperation. But for all their reactions, the gang eagerly awaited the explanation.

"Well," Said Yugi after a moment of awkward silence. He turned to his other half. "On to the next question, shall we?" The gang groaned. "We _don't_ know when your real birthday is, and you never know which day will be your last these days – especially us, what with all the psychos and evil maniacs and all that."

Mumbles of had agreement filled the air.

"I hope you don't think me presumptuous, but, I chose to celebrate it today. You know, give you a little something special to remember me –erm, us, by when…" He drew in a shaky breath. "When, you know… The truth is, you might have to leave me –us," He corrected himself again; gesturing to the entire gang this time. "…S-soon to go back, back t-to where you belong, so…" He had trailed off dejectedly.

His sweet little light had looked up blushing when he'd silently offered his comfort in the form of a sturdy hand on the other's shoulder. He had smiled at him with equal melancholy and the boy had responded with a brave little upturn of lips.

"You know it is my place, aibou…" He'd said; even though it had broken his heart to utter the words.

"I know, I just-" Yugi'd then stopped; unable to continue.

Yami's brow had crinkled in worry. This expression only worsened when Yugi's shoulder began to shake.

"Yugi…?" He'd tried; tipping the other chin.

His had heart clenched at the tears on the beauty's face.

"Yuu-chan, please. Don't-" His own voice had hitched in his throat.

They had stared at each other for a long time; unable to look away, knowing time was scarce as the gang looked from one to another worriedly. In the background, Kaiba had snorted.

Suddenly, Yami'd cupped his dear one's cheek with the left hand of his temporary body as his right trace his features; lips, lashes and pert nose, before settling on his aibou's right cheek.

He thanked the gods for Ishizu and the spell. It was a blessing being able to actually touch his hikari; feeling the boy's skin and find out for himself that it was really as soft as it looked. As soft as an infant's behind…

He had stroked the skin of the sixteen year old's cheeks with his thumbs; sighing in bliss at the sensations and emotions that simple action sparked within both him and his beloved. Their eyes had met.

After many more long moments gazing into each other eyes, they began to speak in soft tones. Yami's voice especially, usually so strong, often commanding and nearly even harsh sometimes, had never been gentler.

"I'm sorry that this is the gods will…" The cherry-eye dark whispered.

Yugi nodded sympathetically.

"I know. I understand. I…" The plum-eyed light breathed. "I'm here for you all of the way…"

Yami smiled kindly; a tender look in his eyes as he let his right hand fall to his partner's shoulder and the back of his left caress his cheek. His right hand then made the journey down Yugi's bare arm; lightly tracing idle patterns onto the supple skin. The boy shivered; flushing lightly as his other half's eyes twinkled with amusement in answer to his bashful responses to the attentions. The teen attempted to lower his head; shy as he was, but the insistent hand on his cheek and raised it until their eyes had met once again. Yugi's flush darkened. Yami's eyes became smoldering with adoration for the cherub before him. His right hand had suddenly pulled Yugi flush against him.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Yami had embraced the smaller teen; pouring all his love into his next whispered words…

"Aibou," He'd said, heart squeezing painfully. "I truly love you…"

How poignant was it that his mouth was allowed to say those words, and they were expected to mean something totally different to that which dwelled in his heart.

Unknown to the other, from his position pressed against the other's chest, Yugi's eyes had widened. Breath hitching in his throat, Yugi nearly sobbed as fate proved cruel once more, he knew Yami meant it a completely different way than he wished. Right then, in his arms, the spell began to wear-off and Yami turned transparent and untouchable once more. With a bright flash of light from the puzzle, he'd disappeared and was gone…

Now, sitting next to Joey on this bare bed, in this cold bedroom, in this empty house whose size constantly made the dark feel small and insignificant these days, and whose halls with many a picture of that once-sweet, now-changed boy were a constant reminder of his loneliness, Yami parted his bee-sting lips and began to sing along.

"Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want…

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want…

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want…

Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more…"

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Here you go. I'll update soon since its summer an all.

Review, plz! It makes me write more and faster at that.


End file.
